Shattered Dreams
by UnfoundHufflepuff
Summary: Ash has lost everything but the love of his last remaining Pokemon, he swears revenge and gets help from some unique Pokemon to kill the one who took them all, but Ash discovers 1 more thing, the love of a rival. AshxGary, yaoi. Slight blood and gore. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story came to me when I read a pg from a friends comic, she never did anymore than one page, so I thought I'd write one for her

**Shattered Dreams**

"GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU!!" yelled Ash as he struggled against his ropes. The tree he was tied to was making his back grow raw due to his struggling and his shirt being stole aside his dear friend.

Team Rocket sniggered at his pointless shouting and struggling, but this just made Ash fight more.

"And give me back my shirt and stuff!! Give me back my Pokemon!! GIVE THEM BACK!!" His face was going red with his screaming, at least he still had his hat.

"I can't believed it worked!" Said the trio, ignoring Ash's yells of frustration.

"Told ya it'd work! When his lil friends aren't around he's helpless!" Snickered Meowth.

"Yeah... but still... its seems a little bit too easy don't you think? All we do is tie the twerp to a tree... and Pikachu is free for the taking!" said Jesse, a little paranoid that something was bound to go wrong- as it always does.

"You shouldn't question luck Jesse" said James as he hurled a sack over his shoulder than contained all of Ash's belongings and an unconsious Pikachu.

"The twerp is lonely, we're just taking advantage of it. It's not luck, it's stragety" remarked Meowth.

Ash lowered his head, as he spoke, his voice trembled slightly, "...It was you wasn't it?... You guys... killed Brock and Misty..." Ash with held the tears that were stinging his eyes but jumped as Meowth let out a roar.

"WHAT!? You can't blame us for that! We didn't even know they were dead!!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just thought they decided to part ways with you!" said Jesse, with her hands on her hips, glaring at Ash.

Ash nodded, "Yeah... sorry..."

It'd been six months now when Ash stumbled upon the most horrorific scene he had ever saw.

**Six months ago...**

"Ash don't just sit there, try to be at least a little more helpful" Misty called, as she was hanging up some wet clothes as Togepi danced around her.

Ash was lying in the grass with Pikachu and Chikorita on his stomach. Noctowl was sleeping in a tree that sheltered Ash from the suns rays, and Squirtle was playfully teasing Bulbasaur from the river. He proped himself up on his elbows and looked at Misty lazily.

"What is there to do to help out?" asked Ash.

Misty looked to around then to Brock, who was sitting on a tree stump, looking in a cook book for what to make.

"Ah, you can go get some firewood for dinner!" proposed Misty, well, more like demanded.

Ash signed loudly and lifted Pikachu and Chikorita onto the grass.

"You two wanna come along?" Ash asked.

Of course the two nodded and skipped on ahead to show their enthusiasm. Ash smiled at them as he walked behind.

"I'll be right back, see ya later" said Ash.

"Bye Ash" said Misty and Brock.

Ash had been collecting wood for an hour now, with the help of Chikorita's razer leaf and Pikachu's iron tail, he had a pretty big pile. So of course half way through it, he had to sit under a tree for a rest.

"Misty can't pester us here, hee hee" said Ash, petting his Pokemon. He soon found himself drifting off into a sleep. His dreams were filled with his desires of being a Pokemon Master, and of when he returned tothe camp and got his food from Brock.

Ash suddenly awoke, he didn't know why though. It was early dusk now, but it seemed to be darkening quick. He looked down to see Chikorita and Pikachu standing and growling at something, far off in the distance, a small, familiar scream sounded... in the direction of... THE CAMP!?

Ash had never ran faster in his life, not even the time when he ran to get his first Pokemon, Pikachu, came close to the speed he was running now.

'That was Misty screaming, I'm sure of it! If shes in trouble, then Brock must be in the same predicament!' His thoughts were plagued with possiblities to what made her utter that scream. "Probably a bug ... Pokemon... yeah... thats it" he reassured himself in gasps.

But as Ash reached the campsite... his worst fears were realised.

A torn backpack lay over the tree stump where Brock had sat reading his cook book, the very book was lying a few feet away, pages torn from the insides, like a gutted animal. He looked to the washing line where Misty had been hanging clothes, they too were torn to bits, half of them spread across the grass. But what Ash found next brought him fully into the nightmare, blood. It was all over the grass, trails of it leading to the place where Ash, just hours ago, had been relaxing.

Pikachu and Chikorita stood in horror, they were froze to the spot in there terror. Ash leaned down and picked them up in his arms. He began creeping slowly along the trail of blood, looking eveywhere for any sign of his other Pokemon or friends. He looked at the river to find it running slowing, glowing ruby red, with blood. Ash held his breath.

'No, this can't be happening!! Maybe they're playing a trick on me, yeah, thats got to be it!!' he was fighting in his mind between keeping calm and screaming hysterically. He inched closer and closer, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something fall onto his shoulder. He looked up slowly, taking all his will power to do so, to find liquid dripping from the branch... blood, again. Ash was taking deep breaths now, and shaking uncontrolably, clutching his Pokemon for dear life, and they gripped his sleeves in return.

'Oh god, this isn't happening!!' he cried inside.

Ash came to the tree he had loved earlier today, but now... now he wanted to run in fear.

What Ash found by the trunk of that tree, would forever haunt his dreams, til the day he died.

There, under the tree, was a pile of flesh and blood. A Noctowl, its wings missing and eyes fully open, as if it was still watching over Ash, a Bulbasaur, barely recognisable with its red dye covering it, a Squirtle, but only its shell, blood was gathered underneath it in a puddle of death. Two mangled creatures lay underneath, that Ash recognised immediately as Brock and Misty. Misty's head had been removed from her body and was in her hand, as Brock missed a few fingers and a foot. Blood covered them like the tightening grip of Death himself. Their eyes blank, but yet so full of life, but horror lurked on the surface. Now Ash did scream, with all his might he shouted so the whole forest could hear him, that every Pokemon and every tree could hear his mourn for his dear friends.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He yelled as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, dropping his Pokemon, who too cried with him.

"Pika!! Pikachu!!" shouted Pikachu, snuggling his head into Ash's side as he cried.

"C-Chi...Chiku!" whimpered backing into Pikachu.

Ash covered his face, letting himself become completely engulfed with sorrow.

"Why... WHY!! WHY THEM!!" He shouted at the nothingness around him.

Just then Ash saw the Squirtle shell stir, he leapt up and sat by him. A small blue head peeped out weakly. It opened an eye and looked at Ash, smiling faintly.

"Squirtle..." He sqeaked. Squirtle placed a blood soaked paw on Ash's hand, his eyes filling with tears. "Squirt... tle..." his paw fell and his eyes closed, the stalling tears falling down it's cheeks.

Ash sat in silence. He lowered his head, and cried louder than ever... they were gone... there was no hope.

Ash lay there in constant sorrow for what seemed like weeks, years, but the rising of the sun told him it had been a night.

How could it be? How could the sun continue to rise and begin anew when Ash's world had ended.

Suddenly Ash heard a noise.

"Toki" came a whimper from near the torn and bloodstained clothes. Ash found the strength to bring himself to his feet and began walking slowly towards the sound, his two little friends following closely and timidly. Ash grabbed a broken tree branch, and flinched when he saw some dry blood on it. Who knows who it could have been, his best friends or his precious Pokemon, but right now, Ash needed protection, what if what lay under those sheets and clothes was the very thing that killed his loved ones. He pressed on cautiously and paused when he saw a lump in the clothes move slightly.

"T-Toki?" came the voice again. Ash found it strangely familiar, as did his last Pokemon. He finally realised what was under those sheets when Pikachu's eyes widened and he ran to the lump.

"PIKA-PI!!" cried the small electric mouse diving into the laundry, Chikorita close behind. Pikachu came out with a small egg in his hands, and a little spiked head poked out, its eyes full of tears.

"Togepi!!" exclaimed Ash as he ran up and pulled the baby Pokemon into his arms. He allowed himself to cry a little from the slight joy that filled his heart. He couldn't believe that she had made it. Togepi was all that Ash had now to remind him of his friends. The little egg clung to Ash, whimpering in it's destress when Ash's eyes opened wide. A thought just came into his head, 'What if... what if their Pokemon are still ok??' he thought, remembering that they hadn't released their Pokemon yet. Immediately he got up and ran over to the bloody mess behind him, trying to keep his eyes away from them and he searched. He left Togepi with Chikorita as him and Pikachu searched for Pokeballs.

"Pikachu!!" said the yellow mouse, jumping around a spot near Misty. Ash sheepishly crawled over to find a pile of Pokeballs, Misty's and Brock's it seemed. He lift one and threw it.

"Go Pokeball!" said Ash... nothing came out, the Pokeball simply opened and fell to the ground. Pikachu blinked, totally confused. Ash nodded to himself.

'Looks like they released them to set them free, for a chance to get away...' he thought to himself with a small smile. They always put their Pokemon first...

The sun was in the middle of the sky when Ash had finished burying the last of his faithful friends. Each grave with a cross made of sticks and torn blankets. He picked up Togepi's Pokeball then looked at the last grave he had dug, his Squirtles. A solo tear ran down his face but was quickly wiped away so as to not upset his last remaining friends.

He got up and scooped up Pikachu, then walked to the other two. He put Pikachu on one shoulder, Chikorita on the other and Togepi in his arms. He looked back at the graves of the people and Pokemon that meant so much to him, then looked ahead and began to walk.

"Ya know guys, it's not as hopeless as I thought, I've still got you three... thats all I need, at least someone to be there, right? Life's moving on, and it's pulling me along with it, time I followed... even though it's hard, with your help, I know I can do it" said Ash, smiling at his Pokemon. They smiled back.

"Pika-pi"

"Chiku"

"Togepi"

Ash walked into the sunset, starting one of the most difficult and heart breaking journeys of his life, alone, but the company of three Pokemon...

**Present...**

Ash held back the tears, not wanting Team Rocket to see them. he lifted his head in time to see them starting to walk off.

"GIVE ME THEM BACK!! I NEED MY POKEMON!!" he screamed at them, but they kept walking. "Please ... they're all I have" he added, much lower, but still they walked.

They were all he had, His mother had died in a car crash just a month before his friends deaths, and Professor Oak was away to a far off region to study some new spieces that was discovered on an Island, Tracey, of course, right behind him. He only had those three right now to keep him alive, what was he to do if he lost them too.

Ash looked up again to see them gone, and thats when he let himself cry. He sat in tears wishing it were all just some bad dream, but he knew it was too real to be so.

Just as Ash was about to give up hope, an Umbreon jumped from the tree he was tied to. It smirked at him as seven other Pokemon appeared behind it. A Vaporeon, a Flareon, a Glaceon, a Leafeon, a Espeon, a Jolteon and a baby Eevee, that hid behind the Umbreon. Ash tilted his tear stained face in utter confusion. The Umbreon merely smiled wider and walked up to him, the Espeon followed.

"Umbra" She said nodded to Espeon and then to Ash. Espeon nodded back and went up to Ash, its red stone on its forehead lighting up.

_"Hello Trainer..." _came a voice from within Ash's head, his eyes widened in shock at the cat-like Pokemon.

_"We are here to help, so don't panic, and, we will help you get your Pokemon back, we can see you really care for them" _

Ash smiled and nodded to them all.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

Umbreon bowed and clawed his ropes, letting him free. Ash got up, rubbing his arms and told them to lead the way. Umbreon nodded and looked to her team.

"UMBRA!!" she called and they all nodded, running behind her as she strode, Ash close behind.

He was going to get them back, he wouldn't let Team Rocket take the most important thing in his life from him, his Pokemon, he will not let them go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Magic among Pokemon**

**Disclaimer:**___I thought this up from a doujin Lavendar-ice from deviantart did _

Jesse came to a clearing and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so tired... we've created enough distance from that twerp so we can rest, right?" she grumbled.

"Don't know what you're whining about, I've been carrying this sack..." huffed James as he set down the sack.

"We can stop here for a while, no way that kid will get near us now" explained Meowth.

James began taking the sleeping Pokemon from his bag while Jesse rumaged in her back pack and pulled out a small, round device. She through it on the ground and it expanded into a cage, where Pikachu, Chikorita and Togepi were set.

"Look to see if the twerp has any grub" said Meowth as he lay on the grass.

James nodded and began pulling things out of the bag and managed to find some biscuits.

"Oh, give me some" Jesse said as she scuttled over. They began sharing out the food and relaxed on the green, content with todays outcoming. Not expecting a turn in tables.

Ash ran after the group of feline Pokemon. They lead him into a small forest and stopped behind a bush, and peeped their heads through, the Umbreon putting her paw to her mouth, meaning to keep quiet. Ash nodded then looked through the bush.

There stood Team Rocket, eating some biscuits that Ash's mother had packed. Ash glared at them.

'My mom made thoses!! And they're so tasty'

In a small cage sat his three Pokemon, Togepi was crying and Pikachu and Chikorita were making funny faces to try and cheer her up. Ash couldn't help but smile and laugh quietly to himself.

_"Ok Ash, heres the plan. We'll make a racket, fighting those idiots, and you and Kin-Kin go grab your friends, kay?"_ said the Espeon, she nodded to the Eevee, telling Ash that her name was Kin-Kin. He nodded to her, showing his understanding of the plan, and got ready to run.

"UMBRA!!" was the signal to charge, they all ran into the clearing, making Team Rocket drop the biscuits and fall over in surprise. Ash laughed at this.

They began to battle, and that was Ash's chance. He immediately crept over to his caged companions, with his finger on his mouth to tell them quiet. He noticed a lock and scratched his head, where was the key? He soon spotted it just 5ft from the cage.

'How dumb can you be!?' he thought with a sigh. He knew that Chikorita could have got it easily with vine whip if they hadn't drugged the Pokemon so they would fall asleep and remain powerless, the affects were obviously still lingering on the Pokemon. He opened the cage quickly and was met with a warm and happy embrace.

"Sorry guys, I won't ever that happen again" he said.

"Hey, the twerp got the Pokemons!!" cried Meowth.

Ash quickly rose to his feet and ran off, the Umbreon and the gang close behind, throwing attacks behind them to stall the Pokemon thieves that were hot on their heels.

After much running and turning and zig-zagging, they finally managed to escape. Ash flopped to the ground, exhausted.

"T-Thanks you guys" he gasped at his new friends.

The Umbreon smiled.

"Your are very welcome Ash Ketchum"

Ash blinked. This was not Espeon's voice, and it certainly wasn't coming from his mind like when physic Pokemon talk to you. It was like a human voice, but not. It was ghostly and distance, yet so strong and sweet. It was no dream. It was very much real.

"Confused? I shoud say so, not everyday a wild Umbreon helps you out then starts talking to you, especially me, as I never talk..."

Ash swung round and looked at the Umbreon, wide eyed.

"How... are you talking to me...?" he said.

"I am no normal Umbreon... thought I'd tell you that before I transform" she said cooly.

"What do you-" began Ash, but before he could finish, Umbreons yellow markings began glowing a dark purple, her eyes glowing red in time with them. A lilac coloured cloud engulfed the small Pokemon. The cloud seemed to grow upwards to as tall as he was, then, as quick as it had appeared, it vanished, leaving a human-like creature instead of an Umbreon.

She was smirking, this, human? She couldn't have been human, she had strange Pokemon ears instead of human ears and markings on her face. A scar slide over her right eye and a plaster over her cheek, a ring, like an Umbreons, sat on her forehead. Her blood red eyes stared behind long, unkept, black hair, that stood out against her pale skin. Her belly top t-shirt was a deep red and her black skirt blew gently in the wind. Her wrists and palms were covered in bandages, and her leg had a tight bandage around her right thigh. A smile played across her face as she saw Ash fall back in a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"I am Risa, and this is our tribe... I'll explain later, but right now, lets get to a better resting place before Team Rocket find us out" she said helping him up, Ash was too in a daze to notice that he was being dragged along the forest, his Pokemon on the backs of the others from the tribe.

Risa lead him to a small cave and stopped there. She let him sit down and she stood in front of him. Flareon lit a small fire and they sat by Risa in silence. Pikachu, Chikorita and Togepi sensed the tension and sat beside Ash quietly. Ash finally snapped out of his daze when he felt the three sit beside him and looked up at Risa.

"What is going on!?" he said with a frown of utter confusion.

"Yeah well, some I can't reveal just yet, but heres what I can say..." she began, "We aren't normal Pokemon, we can change into a human form, mostly, from the help of another Pokemon... a legendary one at that. She came to us one night while we were all young Evee's, cold from rain and exhausted from loosing some of our tribe. All I remember was a warm, bright light and then we evolved. We soon discovered our abilities to shape-shift, but you see, I was choosen as leader, for many reasons. One, I never talk, this is the first time I've talked in 3 years. Two, I am the strongest of us all and three, I will kill those who try to go against me, got that kid. Now, our mission is to look after you, Ash Ketchum... You have been choosen for great things by the legendary Pokemon..."

Ash blinked "What, me?? I think you're mistaken, I can't do great things, otherwise I would have been there for my friends and Pokemon, I only have 3 left!?" he protested.

Risa just smirked.

"Yeah, I guess 3 Pokemon isn't that much..." Ash nodded, "But thats why Ash... you gotta catch me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, I'm losing the will to write, thnx to those who have **

**Chapter 3**

**New Friends, old foes**

What? How was he supposed to do that? Ash only had 3 Pokemon and all were far too weak to fight against such a powerful Pokemon, besides, she was practically human, can he really catch a human-Pokemon shape-shifter?

Ash shook his head to escape his thoughts and looked up at Risa.

"How the hell am I to catch you with 3 weak Pokemon and your too strong, PLUS you are practically human!!" he shouted.

"Hey, don't shout, it hurts my head... As if I'd fight you now, I meant tomorrow and I'll be in Pokemon form... even if I look like one, I'm not human..." she said turning away, "You'll sleep here tonight... Amber, Eve... you know what to do..." and with that, she was gone.

Ash sighed as the Flareon, who Ash now knew as Amber, threw a flame thrower onto a pile of sticks that Leafeon, that he discovered was called Eve, had collected. He lay back on a pile of leaves that Eve, again, had gathered for him. With Pikachu by his head and Chikortia and Togepi on his stomach, it wasn't long until sleep took over him, allowing him to fall softly in to dreams...

A scream filled Ash's world and awoke him to find himself in a forest. Where was he, it looked so familiar...

"AAAAHHHHH"

There, it sounded again! Ash ran towards the recognisable screaming and somehow appeared in a clearing that was surrounded by a drowning darkness. Suddenly the grass turned red, a horrible smell of rotting flesh filled Ash's nose, blood began flowing all around him when a voice was heard, an all too remembering voice...

"Ash, why? Why didn't you run faster... why did you fall asleep and not listen to me... WHY!?"

Ash clutched his head and fell to his knees, sinking into the blood.

"NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! I'M SORRY!!" he screamed at the darkness, tears, sweat and blood, covering his body.

"It's your fault we're dead Ash!! YOU!!"

"NO!!"

"Ash... Yo, human? WAKE UP!?"

Ash was suddenly sitting up on his pile of leaves, totally drenched and freezing. He wasn't covered in sweat or tears, but water, cold water.

"Man, don't do that, you were screaming and everything, you're lucky we were all up and Sky and I was able to get YOU up. Well come, lets get you washed and get ya some dry clothes..." The Flareon called Amber said, jesturing him to follow. So he did so, following her to a nearby river where she stopped.

"Strip and wash, Sky will be here with new clothes" she said and was about to walk off when she saw Ash's confused and disaproving look, she signed at him, "Come off it Human, we were Pokemon before we were able to transform, we aren't interested in human males... Besides, your species disgusts me. Now hurry up or you'll miss breakfast." she finished. She then walked just a few feet away and grabbed a basket to set it beside a bush that were filled with berries and fruits that she started picking carefully. Ash got stripped and sat in the river, lettin out a small sigh. He then looked to Amber.

"Amer..."

"Mmph?" she replied, through the berries between her lips.

"Why do you not like humans?"

Amber paused and put the berries into the basket before she looked up to him.

"They think they can own everything and do as they please on the earth... like they own the earth... like its just a dead thing that can be taken and Pokemon are just there to be used in their control and advantage... "

Ash mouth just dropped and he stared in his surprise at the hurt those words caused, he was nothing like that!! How could she just judge him like that!? Ash sighed and turned away to continue washing.

"I'm not like that at all..." he mumbled.

Amber smiled a little and finished her gathering.

"I'll be in the cave, call when you're done so Sky knows to come with your new clothes, from your bag of course..." she said as she lifted up the basket, she strode behind some bushes towards the cave, leaving Ash alone. He sighed, missing the company already, but wasn't left alone too long before Pikachu came running and diving in beside him. Ash couldn't help at the little electric mouse chase the small fish in the river. Ash sighed contently and lowered himself in the river until his chin and mouth was under water and he was watching the yellow blur hop about. He closed his eyes in thought.

"Wel well well, if it ain't Ashy boy!"

Ash's eyes snapped open and and he spun round in the space of a milisecond, his mouth hung open and his chest just above the water, frozen as he held his breath.

"Whats wrong, catching the flies?"

There before him stood none other, than his arch rival, Gary. Ash was lost for words, he'd totally forgotten Gary existed after the 'incident' with his friends. He was taller now, a grow spuirt since he last saw him, which was 8 months ago... He looked stronger too, and his little Eevee had evolved into a lovely Umbreon, just like Risa, only she looked more elegant than Gary's. Looking at Gary's familiar sneer and brow hair that matched brown eyes, Ash couldn't help but smile with joy.

"Gary!!" He shouted, holding back from hugging him, due to his naked state. Gary merely raised an eyebrow.

"Thats the first time I've saw you so happy to see me since we were kids" he said with a smirk. Ash laughed which just made Gary more puzzled.

"What is up with you...? Oh, wheres your 'crew'? Did they ditch you? Guess they came to their senses..."

At that, Ash's smile vanished immediately and he hung his head, fighting his tears.

"T-They... aren't here anymore... neither are most of my Pokemon..." he looked up at Gary, his eyes full of hurt, "They're all dead..." at that he turned right round, angry at Gary making him say that.

"Oh Ash I didn't know. I'm so sorry..."

Those words actually made Ash flinch, it was a little scarey hearing Gary be nice, but he turned to face him.

"Its ok, it was months ago, and I still have Pikachu, Chikorita and Togepi, so it's all good!"

"Ash, I think I know what happened... It happened to me too, Professor Oak, my Grandfather, he's dead, and all my Pokemon, including Blastoise and Arcanine... Blastoise was my first ever Pokemon, now all I have left is Umbreon here... he's lucky he was by my side, eh?" Gary patted Umbreons head gently.

Ash had never saw Gary like this, it was so sad. Gary had always been strong and confident but right now he looked broken, like he had no dreams to love or aim for...

"ASH!?" It was Sky, running towards them with some clothes on her back, she nearly ended up in the river she was running so fast.

"What??" said Ash, confused and in a state of shock.

"I heard a shout then talking and sniffed a Pokemon!! Is he trying to kill you!?" she said, in battle mood.

Ash blinked then giggled, "No no, this is Gary, I know him, we used to play together when we were little" he said with a smile. Sky blinked and then sighed happily.

"Good, I thought you were in trouble, here's your clothes" she handed him his extra set of clothes he had stashed in his backpack, "If you wish, your friend can stay as long as you like, I know the others won't mind, we know how you're feeling. See ya in a while" she said, strolling away. Ash smiled and turned to Gary to see the most hilarious expression imaginable. Gary had his mouth open and his eyes were wider than basketballs, his Umbreon had the same face, totally shocked and confused. Ash burst into laughter.

"C-Catching flies?" he choked through his laughter as he wiped away a tear. Gary immediately closed his mouth and straightened up.

"Ah... did... d-did that Vaporeon just... talk!?" he exclaimed, pointed in the direction she had walked. Ash merely nodded with a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear.

"B-But, Pokemon can't talk, well, physic ones can, but it's more in your head... Their lips don't move and that was a water type!!"

"Thanks Captain obvious! A legendary Pokemon give them the gift to talk and transform into humans, cool, huh? They're helping me find the monsters who killed my friends and Pokemon..." said Ash, grabbing a towel, "Now turn around while I get changed" he said.

Gary blinked and then came back to earth with a quick nod and turned on his heel.

"You're such a girl..." Gary said.

Ash pouted as he pulled up his trousers, "I'm 17, I'm no girl!" he argued. Gary sniggered and turned round, knowing that he was dressed if he was arguing. Ash crossed his arms.

"Come on, we gotta get going, later I gotta fight the leader of the Eeveelutions, lucky me..." he sighed. Gary raised an eyebrow and walked beside Ash, Pikachu and Umbreon right behind.

'This brings back memories... sorta miss when Ash and me used to play in the fields of Paletown... wish things could go back to being normal' thought Gary. 'Maybe this is my chance to renew our friendship...'

"Hey Ash... I'm in, I wanna get that asshole who killed Grandpa"

"Hm... welcome to the team"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry its so late, I was doing stuff in school for the radio and website, damn graphics... Anyways, I got it here eventually so please enjoy.**

**Please review, I'm begging here!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Friend Within A Foe**

Pikachu shook all the water from its body then ran off to play with Togepi and Chikorita, Umbreon soon followed due to curiousity. When Ash entered the cave he was met by Risa.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking from Gary to Umbreon.

"This is Gary and his Pokemon, they are old friends of mine, is it ok if they stay?" Ash said.

"Whatever, just keep that Umbreon away from me and Kin-Kin" she said, glaring at it as she walked off.

"What was that all about?" Gary whispered in Ash's ear.

"She's an Umbreon so she might feel threatened or something" Ash replied.

Gary merely stood in puzzlement until Amber came back.

"Are you ready to battle?" she said.

Ash looked to his Pokemon, then to Gary who smiled, Ash smiled back and nodded to Risa.

"Lets do this."

Ash and Gary stepped outside, Pikachu at his usual post on Ash's shoulder. Risa stood infront of Ash.

"We need a judge..." Risa announced to Ash.

"I'll judge" said Gary, walking to the side. Ash nodded then looke to Risa.

"Uh, are you going to battle transformed?" Asked Ash.

"No... I'm going to to change now..." And as she finished, a cloud of smoke engulfed her then as soon as it had arrived, it faded and there was an Umbreon.

"Ready? Begin!" announced Gary.

With that Ash ordered Pikachu to charge ahead towards the growling Umbreon.

"Pikachu!! Iron Tail!!" shouted Ash, Pikachu complied and attacked with great speed, but Risa was faster and dodged it with ease and unleashed a Shadow Ball at Pikachu from the air.

"Pikachu, Full Tackle"

"Pika, pika, pika, pika" chanted the electric mouse as he broke through the attack and hit Risa in the stomach. She pushed off Pikachu and did a backflip to land about 10ft from Pikachu, catching her breath. She began to glow slightly when Ash discovered she was using Moonlight.

"Pikachu!! Quick, Thunderbolt, don't let her recover!!"

In a flash of light, Pikachu shot its attack as Risa threw a Swift at him, which exploded on contact. A cloud of dust covered the battlefield as silence fell.

"Pikachu?" Mumbled Ash into rubble.

The dust soon cleared showing the two Pokemon, facing eachother, panting and covered in sweat, their legs about to cave in any moment, only their will-power was keeping them standing. Pikachu tried to do a Thunder Shock but had no energy to do so and soon, he fell. But not before Risa gave way before him. Ash stood with his mouth opened wide, his eyes over the exhausted Umbreon.

"Ash, the Pokeball!!" Gary reminded him.

Ash blinked and reached into his pocket quickly, taking out an Ultraball. He threw it as far as he could as it landed by her head. Ash watched silently as she became a red energy and was caught inside the Pokeball. Him and the others stared as the ball moved from side-to-side until it stopped, Risa was captured... she belonged to Ash now.

Without a word, Ash walked slowly over to the ball and picked it up.

"I know you let me win..." he whispered softly.

After Pikachu and Risa were treated, it had became dark outside with the only flicker of the stars as the moon was still hiding behind a mountain. Ash had let Risa out of her ball so she would be with her clan. It seemed Risa didn't hear Ash as she was in the Pokeball bacause she hadn't mentioned anything about it. He sighed as he sat on a rock and watched the flames dance in front of him.

"You ok?" came a voice, he looked up to a happy face, she was tanned and had long blonde hair and green eyes. A flower and leaf chain sat on her head like a crown and her skirt looked like it was a hula skirt, but her top was white and lined with flowers. A daisy chain rested on her wrist and one on her ankle, she looked like a fairy of Spring, minus the wings.

"Ah, Eden, hey. Nice flowers."

"Oh thank you, the braclet was made by my great grandmother and the crown, my mother. My little sister made the skirt" she said with a giggle and sat next to him, "So, you own Risa now... that means you own us..." she said with a smile.

"Huh?" Ash blinked.

"Well, shes our leader. If she belongs to someone, then we belong to them too. So you can use us whenever you want, kay Ash" she said with a wink, then skipped off to the others. Ash sat there confused at her words for a while but soon went back to watching the fire. He began to feed Togepi and watch Pikachu and Chikorita play.

"You look like a mother" came the all too familiar voice of Gary. Ash looked up at him and laughed.

"Yeah well, I love them. Togepi is all I have left from Mistie, at least someone survived."

Togepi clapped happily after she was fed and snuggled into Ash, falling asleep. Ash soon got up and laid Togepi and the other two to their bed and he lay in his own. Gary soon followed, his bed was on the other side of the fire.

"Night guys"

"Night!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ASH!!"

Ash sprung up from his slumber, his eyes wide, his lungs gasping and his whole body soaking in sweat. He buried his head in his hands.

"Not again..." he mumbled.

Ever since he met these Pokemon, the nightmares came back and were becoming worse every night.

"Ash?" Came a whisper from Gary.

"Yeah?" Ash whispered back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare..."

"About the incident"

Silence let Gary know that he was right. Ash heard rustling and the outline of a person walk across the cave to his bed. He felt Gary crawl into the pile of leaves beside Ash.

"What're you doing!?" said Ash.

"If you have company, you'll know that you aren't alone, right?"

Ash paused, then nodded shyly.

That night, Ash lay in Gary's arms, feeling so protected, so needed and so loved. But why? Gary and him had never really gotten along. The last time they slept like this was when they got lost when they were kids and fell asleep under a tree. But having Gary hold him like this, made Ash dream a better dream... maybe Gary will do this tomorrow night, he hoped. All Ash knew was, that Gary was making Ash fell a lot better.

"Thanks" he breathed.

"You're welcome, Ashy boy..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Plz review, I'm loving them!! I feel happy when u do, brings me away from the stress with my other work **

**LOVAGE TO THOSE WHO REVIEW 3**

**PS: Some of you might wonder wat region this is, so I'm gonna tell ya its Sinnoh and I know that Dawn and May and Max etc isn't here, but thats because I'm not coping the whole of Pokemon here, I'm making my own story and it'd be too hard to come up with deaths for everyone. I knw the Sinnoh region better cuz I'm playin Diamond so dun nag me about how its all wrong, plz, anways, to the story**

**Chapter 5**

**Past, Present and Future**

Ash woke up to feel a little chiller than he had when had fallin' asleep. He soon learnt that it was because Gary had left, but not to his bed, but to the Glaceon.

"Its ok, I'm a Pokeman researcher and I know a lot about medicine" he heard Gary say.

Ash sat up to see the Glaceon on the floor, in some sort of pain, and Gary kneeling over her, pressing his ear against her heart and feeling her forehead. He immediately rushed over.

"Whats happened!?" Ash asked in a worried voice.

"Crystal just collapsed a minute ago, we don't know why..." said Sky, concern spread across her face.

After a while Gary sat up with a grim look on his face.

"We need to get her to a Pokemon Centre asap or I'm afraid she could die..." he said to those around him. Pikachu looked up at Ash with a sad look.

"I know I know. Gary, I'll bring her, I mean, I gotta look after them..." Ash said, looking at Crystal. Gary just nodded knowingly.

Ash picked up Glaceon.

"Everyone but Pikachu stay here, I don't want anything happening to you while I'm gone"

"But Ash, what if you get attacked, and I don't like the idea of Crystal in a place full of humans" Amber prostested, Ash was quick to give her a look.

"Humans are the only people who can help her know. Nurse Joy is a nice woman, she'll do her best not to hurt Crystal. I'll be fine, we all will, so just stay put!" And with that he was off, Pikachu on his shoulder and Crystal in his arms, as he ran in the direction of Celestic Town, 8 miles away.

Back in the cave Gary sat watching Ash run off.

'You've finally grown up Ashy boy...' he thought to himself as a smirk played across his face.

The Pokemon Centre was kind of quiet today, which was a relief to Nurse Joy because for once, she could get back to reading her favourite book, Shatter Dreams (hehe). But her relaxation didn't last too long as the doors were flung open, nearly knocking Nurse Chansy half way across the Centre, as a young Trainer ran up to her desk.

"M-My name is A-Ash Ketchum and I-I need you to h-heal my G-Glaceon" he puffed, shaking from exhuastion.

One look at the boy and the Glaceon was all she needed, in a matter of seconds, Chansy's were leading Ash and Pikachu to a cosy room to rest as Glaceon was rushed to the medical room.

Ash sat down with relief as he watched Crystal being taken to care.

"We made it Pikachu ..." he said, still a bit wheezy. Pikachu smiled back up. Ash smiled back then looked up to see a video caller. He remembered that he had never used on since his mother died... well now there was no one to call. Except ... Tracey maybe? Gary hadden mentioned that Tracey was dead. Ash got slowly to his feet and walked over to the phone. He remembered the number so he quickly typed it in as he held the phone to his ear, it rang... it paused... it was answered.

"Hello?"

On the screen came a very familiar face that Ash was overjoyed to see.

"Tracey!!"

"Ash?"

"Oh my goodness Tracey, I thought you wouldn't be there!!" he said, holding back his tears as much as he could. Pikachu was at his side in a flashvto see one of his favourite humans.

"Haha, so you heard the bad news huh? I'm taking over his work here in the Kento Regein, its the best I can do for him... so hows it going over there, Misty and Brook behaving?"

Ash hung his head.

"Sorry Tracey... but Misty and Brook aren't here anymore... they're dead..."

"What!? That can't be t-th ... its a joke right?"

Ash merely shook his head.

"No Ash... no"

Tears were shared amoung the two for a while, in the mourn of their two friends who they'd lost ...

After a while Tracey began to talk again.

"A-Ash, you must be alone right now... want me to c-come over"

"Sniff, nah, Gary and some Pokemon are keeping my company, I want you to continue your research, kay?"

Tracey nodded.

"I'll come visit soon Ash, once I'm finished, promise."

With that, they parted ways, for now. After a few hours, Nurse Joy came into the room and sat next to Ash.

"You sure are one dedicated Trainer. If that Glaceon had been here any later, she could have died. But she's fine now, shes just resting. Seems she'd been exposed to heat too much, and hadn't eatten, they like fish and Poke Blocks, you know that right? Not a fan of the Sinnoh berries. Plus they like to sleep in cold places, so don't forget that either. She can go home with you in about an hour, why don't we get some food for you then."

They sleep in cold places? But Crystal always stayed by his bed to protect him at night, they all do. And whatever she catches in the river, she gives to him and Gary and his Pokemon... he can't let this happen to the rest. If they were starving themselves and making themselves sick due to him, he would rather be alone.

Ash didn't eat much of his food, even though he was starving, especially as he watched Pikachu munch on some Pokeblocks. But he was thinking about how all those Pokemon had given up everything just for him.

Nurse Joy entered the room, followed by Crystal. She looked really well, though she had a puzzled and paniced look on her face, until she saw Ash.

"Hey Crystal! Felling better" he said, kneeling down with a smile.

She nearly forgot herself and shout Ash but remembered and ran to nuzzle his cheek in thanks.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I'll take better care of her from now on, I promise."

"Good. Now take care"

"We will, bye"

With that, they left the Pokemon Centre, down the road back to Mt Coronet.

When Ash arrived back, with a healthy Crystal, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Risa... I need to talk with you ..." Ash said sternly before anyone could talk to him.

Risa nodded at him and walked with him to sit bu a small river.

"Risa, what age are you?"

"15..."

"And the age of the others?"

"14... except Kimi, she is 15 like me... and Kin-Kin is 8"

"Well, why are people who are as young as you, giving up eating their food and sleeping in bad envorments?"

"To serve and protect you..."

"Screw that!! From now on, I'll get my own food, make my own bed, I want you guys to look after yourselves and sleep where you want, because Crystal nearly died today because she was sacrificing her needs for mine, don't let this happen again Risa."

Risa looked blankly back, but her eyes where stern.

"Understood Ash"

"Thank you, lets get back..."

They walked quietly back to the cave when Ash was met by his Pokemon and Gary, who knocked him lightly on the head, but enough to hurt.

"What was that for?" Ash said, rubbing his head.

"For running off without me!" Gary retroted.

Ash blinked but laughed slightly.

"Sorry Gary, had to do that one on my own"

Gary smirked back and then lead him into the cave.

"I caught ya some fish, they're cooking on the fire..."

"Food?? Yay!!" Ash chimed as he ran in and saw the yummy looking fish on the fire.

Gary laughed then picked him a stick with a large fish on it.

"Eat up, training tomorrow, we've gotta get stronger to avenge our friends and families deaths." Gary reminded him as he took a neat bite from his fish.

Ash didn't need to be told twice as he scoffed the food quickly and got ready to sleep.

He looked over to Gary, wondering if Gary would sleep with him again tonight. For some reason, Ash felt so at peace with Gary by his side, and he didn't want those nightmares haunting his dreams tonight. Gary noticed Ash glancing and turned to him.

"If you want to sleep in the same bed again tonight, you could just ask..."

Ash blushed a little and looked down as he sat on his pile of leaves that they called a bed. Gary smirked and walked over to Ash then kneeled down.

"Lay down"

Ash did so. Gary got in beside him and snuggled close.

"Lil cry-baby. Silly Ashy boy..." Gary whispered.

Ash smiled as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, a sleep about his friends, but good memories. And for some reason or another, Gary kept popping in and out until Ash found himself in a pleasent dream, that made him smile in his sleep. A dream of when Ash and Gary were playing in the fields of Pallet Town, when nothing worried them, and all was so clean and innocent. How he wished he could go back, to a day when him and Gary were so close, like they were now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: ****I have decided to quit the story so bye... joking!! I'ma gonna update every week, promise **

**Chapter 6**

**Training for a battle of love not Pokemon**

Ash woke that morning to find himself in Gary's arms. He felt so warm. He looked up to see if Gary was still asleep, and judging by his breathing and his eyes being closed, he was still asleep. Ash took in Gary's features as he lay there peacefully. Last time Ash had seen Gary sleep was when they were kids and Gary was unwell.

Professor Oak had left Ash and Gary alone for a while, as he went to get medicine. Ash had brought Gary soup and wrapped him up in blankets.

"I don't need this, I'm fine" said a 6 year old Gary, glaring back up at a 5 year old Ash.

"Yes you do, you have a fever and are sneezing a lot" Ash reminded him, putting a cool, damp cloth on his head.

Of course Gary sulked as Ash sat on the bed.

"I don't want Gary to get more sick" Explained Ash with a smile.

Gary smiled back and the two sat in silence for a while, until Ash realised it was too quiet. He looked over to Gary to see if he was ok, and found him sleeping peacefully ... just as he was now.

Ash snuggled closer, wondering why he felt so fond of Gary. Was it because he missed Gary? Yes. Was it because he wanted to be friends? Yes. Did he feel friendship? Don't know. Ash was so confused and buried his head into Gary, as he always did when his head was full of thoughts, though it was usually Pikachu or a pillow.

"Having a nightmare?"

Ash's eyes popped open as he looked up at Gary with a startled face.

"N-No" he said, shifting a little to remove himself from Gary. But Gary pulled him closer.

"It's ok, you're fine to snuggle into me" whispered Gary.

Ash acctually blushed slightly at this.

"N-No, I'm fine. Really, lets go get something to eat..."

Gary wouldn't let go.

"Ashy-boy? You look a little red... are you sick?" Asked Gary, a little worried.

"What? No, I have a very good immune system. You know that." Ash retorted.

Gary smiled and laughed a little.

"Thats right. That time I was sick, you were around me for 3 days and you still didn't get sick." Gary remembered.

Ash smiled back.

"You were always there for me... time for me to help you" Gary said gently, kissing Ash's forehead.

Ash blink then flustered up.

'What was that all about!? Did Gary just kiss me on the forehead?? Why!?'

Ash managed to wiggle away and get out of the bed.

"I'm hungry so I'll get breakfast." Ash said before pulling on a shirt and walking outside.

"Hurry back, today we begin training" Gary called after him.

Thats right! For the first time in weeks Ash would be training again. That brought back some energy to Ash as he began to run to the river, Pikachu close behind.

After about 15min Ash and Pikachu managed to catch 7 fish.

"Great Pikachu huh? One for you, one for me, one for Chikorita, one for togepi and one for Gary! That makes ... 1...3 ... 5 fish used so theres 2 left... Kin-Kin and Crystal?" Ash suggested. Pikachu nodded back and they headed back to the cave.

"Yo Gary, gots some fo-" he was cut off by a huge hand covering his mouth.

"PIKA!!" Pikachu was swipped up too.

Ash struggled against his captor but it was no use, the man was at least 6'6" whilst Ash a 5' 4". He looked across the cave to see Gary looking back. He was tied in ropes and his mouth was taped up. Beside Gary was his Pokemon in side a large cage, including the Eeveelutions, except Risa, who was tied like Gary and had a terrifying look on her face, like she was going to pop up and kill someone.

"Throw the Pikachu in the cage then tie the kid up" came a voice, Ash couldn't see who or where is was coming from.

Pikachu was throw in harshly and a rope was immediatly wrapped around Ash's wrists and legs. Soon after, his mouth was taped up and he was throw roughly to land beside Gary. A large man stood infront of them, his hair was spiked and he wore a type of uniform. Another person he noticed stood close by was a younger boy, maybe 23. He wore a hat and had long blond hair and was dressed in the same uniform as the other.

"Kekeke seems like we caught quite a catch today boys" came that voice again. Ash looked everywhere, trying to find the source.

"Ah, you want to see the image of your captor. Well, it would be rude and mean to just let you be stressed over it"

At that, the person stepped out from the shadows and what Ash saw, surprised him a lot. A beautiful woman stood before him, her long black hair suted well with her purple-gray eyes. Her uniform was exactly like the others. It reminded him of Team Rocket, but this uniform had no 'R' and was a deep, dark blue, like night sky.

"So, what do we do with the girl and the other two brats" said the larger man.

"Easy, we bring them to the base for the boss to test on, like with that new Pokemon they got..." she said.

New Pokemon? Test on? Ash didn't like where this was going. Risa was struggling against her ropes and growling furiously. The woman merely sneered at Risa's attempts.

"Grab them and throw them in the truck." she said.

Truck? Ash didn't see any truck. But he didn't have time to think about that too much as he and Gary were lifted onto the shoulder of the large man and carried outside. Gary struggled to wiggle free, though his attempt were futile. Ash was frozen with fear, confusion and worry, his mind was in a daze of horror. Only when he was thrown into a dark truck was he brought back to reality due to the pain of hitting the floor. The doors were shut so the only light to enter the truck was through the crack of the doors. A snigger from the kidnapers and a slam of a door began the vibration of the entire truck and then they began to move.

"Ash, Risa, Gary?? Are you guys ok??" Came the voice of the Espeon.

"mmmpf" came Ash and Gary's muffled voices.

The air became a lttle thick and the light that lingered turned dull as the sound of ropes land on a floor was heard and a rip of tape.

"Those goons are so dead!!" came an all too familar growl.

Risa began to untie Gary and Ash. When they were freed, Gary ripped off his tape, as did Ash.

"Ow" whimpered Ash as he held his hand over his lips.

"Ash, are you ok??" Gary whispered. Ash nodded in response.

Gary pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ash I'm so sorry... I tried to protect you but they got me... I couldn't warn you! I'm so sorry..."

Ash blinked and felt a small tear fall on his cheek, just skimming his cap.

"I-Its fine Gary, its not your fault. It'll be ok..." Ash said, pulling away and patting Gary's head.

"Eh, problem Ash... we need a key for this cage. If I used a Shadow Ball I'd get them out but it'd cause too much noise and it would take about three hits ... there'd be no time to escape ..." said Risa.

"Then there's only one thing we can do... wait until they open the doors and attack..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok... I was late this week again... but I was trying to get a job, I'll give ya more Gary and Ash love as a gift 3**

**Chapter 7**

**Hidden Secrets Revealed**

It had been 3 hours since Ash had seen the outside of the truck, though it felt much longer. Risa had fallen asleep beside the cage, along with all the rest of the Pokemon. Ash would love to doze off like them but it was too cold now. They must have travelled up the mountain and the wind seemed to have picked up too. Ash sneezed for about the fifth time and gave another loud sniff.

"Cold?" said Gary.

"I'm fine..." Ash lied. He was freezing. All he had was a shirt and shorts, his jacket was in his bag which was back in the cave. He pulled his cap down a bit more to cover his ears, well, half cover them.

"You're a liar..." Gary said with a smirk.

Gary stood up and sat beside Ash.

"Body heat is all I can give ya right now" he said with a smile. Gary too only had a shirt on and thin trousers. Ash noticed this and snuggled closer.

"Gary?"

"Yup"

"Why have you been being so nice to me after all this time..."

"I dunno, cause I feel I owe you it and well... you and Umbreon are all I have left..."

'Thats right!! I may have the Eeveelutions, Pikachu, Togepi, Chikorita and Tracey, but Gary, only has Umbreon and me...' Ash thought about this for a while and was soon snapped back to reality. Gary brought Ash into a hug, Ash's head resting on his chest.

"You're my best friend..." Gary whispered into his ear.

Ash blushed wildly but found Gary very warm and comfortable. Before he knew it, Ash was falling asleep in Gary's strong arms. Gary waited until Ash was asleep and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you..." he breathed, making Ash snuggle closer and bury his head into Gary's chest.

They both fell asleep, dreaming the same dream, of the days when they would play in the fields of Pallet Town until the sun disappeared and the stars came out to watch them instead.

Ash was awoken to the sound of sharp breaks and him falling forward. His eyes widened with shock and panic.

"Wake up!! They've stopped!! Risa, get ready!" He whispered, shaking everyone in his panic.

Risa shook herself and stood infront of Ash and Gary, ready to attack.

"Pikachu, can you use Thunderbolt?" Ash whispered.

Pikachu shook its head sadly then Espeon spook up.

"This cage surpresses our powers somehow, these people are dangerous, be careful" she mumured.

Ash nodded back then turned his attention to the truck door. The sound of doors opening and closing was clearly heard, then footprints... and then bolts moving and the room was flooded with light and... BANG!

Risa was lying on the floor and Gary soon fell after, they were clutching their heads now, screaming in pain. Ash felt his skull almost shatter from the inside out as his head was filled with a high pitched screech. He fell to his knees, the sound talking over his mind, all he wanted was for it to go away. He felt himself fall to the ground completely and then only shadows were visible, he was blacking out. Soon, his world went black as he lay unconcious.

"Lively bunch ain't they? But where'd that girl go and now there are two Umbreons. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Jane?" said the younger man, petting his Stunky.

"Yes I am Grant, and you can guess whats install for these tweebs. Crush, pick 'em up and get them into the lab."

The large man picked up Gary and Ash and walked through a door. The truck has stopped inside a huge building, the halls were white, like a hospital, only terrible noise's like drills and metal clanking and the sounds of wailing and moaning, but not noises humans can make, these sounded like the voices of tortured Pokemon, maybe. The man brought Ash and Gary into a square room, filled with cages with rare Pokemon in them, and one strange one. They were thrown into a cage where is was just big enough for them to sit up. Their Pokemon soon followed, and Risa was put into a seperate cage.

"Hmph, the Boss will be pleased with our find..." said Jane.

"Yeah. Hey Jane, Crush, look what I got from that twerp." Grant said, waving a cap and putting it on his head, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Jane rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Once they wake, we'll have the Professor test on their Pokemon." Jane continued in an amused voice, "We haven't killed their family and friends for nothing you know. We'll work on getting them to join us, we need their power... they have nothing left now, so whats stopping them?"

"Ash? Ash!? Aw no, come Ash! Wake up, you're not in a come are you!?"

Ash opened his eyes slowing then closed them quickly again, the light was piercing. Was he dead?

"ASH!! You're awake, thank God!" came Gary's voice.

Ash's eyes snapped open as Gary hugged him. The truck, the screech, Risa, Pikachu! It was all coming back to him now. He sat up pushed Gary to arms length.

"What happened!? Where are we!? Where are my Pokemon!!" Ash demanded.

"Chill Ashy boy. We are in this damn cage, can hardly sit up in it. I think we're in some lab or Pokemon testing place. The sound of the poor things down the hall is heart breaking... and the Pokemon are up there and Risa there. Look Ash, theres about 100 in here..." Gary answered, pointing here and there.

Ash looked up and spotted Pikachu.

"Hey buddy, you ok? And are you guys ok too!?" he asked.

"Pika pi!!"

"Chiku"

"Togepi" she had obviously been crying.

"Ah we're fine, for now... got a headache though. Kimi is dying from one, right Kimi!!" Amber said, raising her voice in the Espeons ear.

"Yes Amber, thats right..." she growled back at the grinning Flareon.

Ash looked about for Risa and spotted her trying to chew through the bars of her cage.

"Risa that won't work" said Eden with a sigh.

"I know but it's worth a try" she mumbled and continued her chewing.

Ash shook his head and laughed at Risa who stared back with a smirk but then blinked.

"Ash, your hat is gone..." she said as she tilted her head to one side.

Ash's eyes widened and he put his hands on his head.

"Oh no! One of those goons must have stolen it. Oh this is war now!" he shouted.

"Really? Humans are so stupid" came a voice and a giggle. The voice didn't sound real, more like a dream, but still too real to be a dream but too dream like to be real. It wasn't heard but more, filled your whole body, was it a physic Pokemon? No. It was too real to be a physic Pokemon talking. Ash looked all about and noticed an empty cage with electricity running through its bars, but it wasn't empty, something was in there, it was just making itself invisible.

"Ssshhh Star!"

Ash looked up and saw a Plusle and a Minun.

"Huh, you talk? Like Risa and the others!!" he said, wide-eyed.

"Oh yes, everyone in here can but those four." said the minus, pointing at Pikachu, Umbreon, Chikorita and Togepi.

"Yeah." chorused the whole room.

"Bizzare..." mumbled Gary.

"Not as bizzare as two stupid make humans" said the same dream-like voice again.

"Star! No one !d to know you exist!" said the Plusle, glaring at the empty cage.

"Pfft, like I care now! They have me trapped in this cage, in this room, in this time, in this dimension, IN THIS WORLD!! I really don't care about any of that right now. Maybe these humans can help us out of here."

"I doubt that Miss. They are male humans. They are the more arrogant and stupid of the spieces, as usually." A Shinx explained from above the Plusle and Minun.

The Minun giggled but the Plusle gave her one evil look.

Ash looked around at all the Pokemon, there were many kinds from many regions. A Skitty, a Sneasel and Weavile, an Azurill, a Girafarig, a Munchlax, a Hoothoot, a Chatot, a Cleffa, a Mime Jr., a Bonsly, a Ponyta, a Chingling, a Buneary, a Drifloon, two kinds of Shellos, a Cherubi, a Buizel, a Pachirisu, a sleeping Abra, a Luxray, Luxio and Shinx, a Piplup and the Plusle and Minun. What a collection! And they all talked? He even noticed two little Pichu in a cage above Pikachu.

"Humans, what are your names." asked the voice.

"Well I'm Ash and this is Gary." Ash said, coming back to conversation.

"Ah, well, I'm Star. You look so familiar" the voice replied happily.

"It'd help a lot if we could see you" mumbled Gary.

"Oops, sorry, how rude of me." and with that, a figure began to appear infront of the boys. It looked a little like a Pichu, it even had the red cheeks, but it was white with the ears of an Espeon that were tipped with black. A black line was on its head like a crown with a black star in the middle, and it's tail resembled that of a Mew, only shorter and a little more furry and messing, and had black bands around the top as it came to the black tip. Two little black wings sat on its back and it's paws and belly was black to match. It had bright grey-blue eyes that reminded Ash of the sky at dusk and it's little black nose made it complete.

"Star you idiot..." grumbled the Plusle and Minun together.

Star looked up at them.

"Oh come on you two, live a little" she said with a giggle.

Ash and Gary looked at eachother.

"Is that, a new Pokemon?" Ash whispered.

"Well I've never saw one, and I'm a researcher so I guess so" Gary replied.

"I'm no new Pokemon, I've been here since the dawn of time. I created all Pokemon and worlds. Even the stars themselves, I created them first actually, my favourite too. I created Piaka and Diagla and all other legendary Pokemon, right down to a Caterpi. Even Mew and Celebi, they're my daughters. I did a great job too, huh. That Celebi and Mew are such a great team." She was rambling now, and none of it was getting through to Ash and Gary.

"S-So, what you're saying is, you're the very first Pokemon, and creator of humans too." Ash said, wide-eyed.

"Yep, and trust me, it took forever!! I mean, I was thinking of a green sea and blue grass, but it looked pretty funky, but the blue sky and sea looked way better, don't ya think?"

All Ash and Gary could do was nod, even Risa was lost for words, for once...

"Then can't you get us out of here??" Asked Eden.

"Sadly no, they have been doing their research, thats for sure. They made this weird cage. I can't teleport, use any powers and even touch the thing or I'll get a shock. It really hurts too..." she grumbled.

"Hold it, if you're like a billion years old, why are you still here?" Gary said, with his researcher instinct, how could he pass up an opportunity to question the 'Creator'.

"Oh easy, I'm the Creator, I live forever, hehe. I can travel through time and space, and so I stay the way I am, I may be millions of years old, but I only look about your age."

"She can shape-shift too, go on Star, show em!!" said the two Pichu.

"Kay Chu and Chi, but only because you're so cute" she said.

She began to take a different shape immediatly, she ended up changing into an Altaria.

"Do I suit this? Haha" she giggle and changed back. She was like a Ditto.

"So you can use any powers of any Pokemon and change the image of them and the earth and space?" Gary continued.

"Oh yeah, sure I gave them my powers, but not too many, incase they think they can change what ever. I made you, so I can mess around with your features too. I love making rain, it's like making a cake or something."

"This is amazing, how have you dodged so many people?" he said.

"I didn't. Ash, ya know that bird you saw when you first started traveling?"

"Yeah..."

"That was me. I only remembered now. I love playing pranks on people, thinking they saw a legendary Pokemon, haha. I usually watch over lots of trainers, to make sure they treat Pokemon right and visversa. I am Karma. I have a lot of names now. Karma, the all knowing spirit, God, Madonna..."

"Wow, and we get to meet you... but if you're here then..." Ash looked at her sternly and she nodded.

"Yeah, with me on here, I can't keep the world in balance. Hurricanes could just keep going and destroy everyone, sun may never stop and crop will wither and die. In other words, famine, disease and the end of life."

"One Pokemon, making so much difference. Must be one hard job" said Ash.

"Not really, it's fun. And if I get it wrong the first time, I can always go back and fix it."

"Then what about volcanos destroying homes and people."

"I can't be everywhere at once ya know, what am I, Harry Potter!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind, thinking of a different world..."

"If theres different worlds out there, then why can't we see them in the sky?"

"Cause if you did, ya'd have to go and investigate then people would bring Pokemon to places like, London and then the worlds wouldn't be so special..."

"True. Well, don't worry, Gary and I will get everyone out of here!!" Ash said happily.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna visit Harry Plopper" mumbled the Shinx to the Luxio.

"Thats right Ash, if everyone in here works together we can get out no problem." Gary said with a confident grin.

"And then we can get the rest out too. They have my Celebi and Mew and lots of others. I can hear some of them scream in pain..." said Star.

"You bet, we'll get them all. We just need a plan..."

After about an hour of conversation between people and Pokemon, they came up with a good plan.

"Everyone got it?"

"Yep" chorused the room.

"Then we start immediately"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again I was late, but it was meh birthday!! Whoop!! But still sorry. ****Plz review!!**

**Note: Sky is now Luna, or vis versa, big muck up I know DX**

**Chapter 8**

**A Friendship Rekindled, A Love Unfolds**

Ash was fiddling with his belt buckle, trying to break and shape it with all his might.

"Give me it" said Gary, taking it off him and bending it around, Ash just glared.

"Sorry Ash, but we gotta hurry..." he said with a caring smile, which made Ash smile back.

"Yeah I know. Lets hurry!" he said happily, he was too excited to stay mad.

Soon they had a long piece of metal, curved at the top slightly, perfect for a lock pick. Everyone seemed to grin at the same time, but suddenly, they heard someone outside. Gary put the metal in his pocket and they both pretended to be asleep. The large man walked in who the Minun, had told Ash and Gary was called Crush. He looked at Ash and Gary then sighed angrily. He then went straight to Stars cage, who had became invisible, and picked it up onto is shoulder. He then again looked at the boys.

"Wonder when they wake... Boss wanna see them soon" he grumbled, leaving.

"Buh now new Pokemon needs to be researched" he cooed dumbly at the seemingly empty cage. He then turned to Risa.

"Boss wanna see you too..." he mumbled, and picked up Risa's cage.

"Put me down this instant you over grown Mankey!!" she screamed in rage and panic.

She was replied with a brutal shake of her cage and Crush then walked out the door, Risa still shouting and yelling and biting to get him to put her down.

As soon as Crush left, the room was in chaos.

"Oh no, Star!! She'll never make it back!!" squealed the Minum and Plusle.

"What do we do now, we have no hope!!" cried the Ponyta.

Everyone was shouting the same things, as Gary tried to calm them and Ash was deep in his own thoughts as his mind was starting to go blank.

'Risa... it's all my fault if she's hurt or pulled apart!! I've got to save her!'

"It's gonna be alright everyone!! We're nearly out of here, and once we are we'll get Star and the rest of the Pokemon out of here, so just calm down so me and Ash can unlock you all!!" Gary yelled above the noise, making Ash lift his head and come back to earth.

"It's a good thing people don't come down this area except to collect Pokemon for experiments, and seeing as they just took Star and Risa, I'd say they won't be back down for a while... but I want to know why their Boss is doing this, and above all, wants to see us?" Ash mumbled, more to himself than his commrads.

"Ash... are saying you want to stay?" asked Gary.

"No... I'm saying we're going to get these guys out, then go look for that Boss, or these guys will just keep tracking us down. I don't want Pikachu or Chikorita or any of the Eeveelutions to be put in danger because of me..." said Ash.

Gary nodded and looked up at his Umbreon.

"Ok then, shall we begin"

Ten minutes had went by and Gary was still unlocking his cage.

"Come on Gary, you said you'd done this before" groaned Ash who had his forehead against the cage wire out of frustration.

"Star could be chopped up and ready for Crushs dinner by now" said the Luxio, making the Shinx squeal and Ash cringe at the thought of Risa, no, Risa wouldn't let them take her out of the cage let alone that.

"I know I know, but the metal isn't very good for unlocking doors" Gary grumbled through his consintration.

Soon though, the awaiting click was heard and the door was opened.

Gary grabbed the keys that had been hanging by the door and unlocked all the cages.

"Pika-pi!!" squealed a teary Pikachu in delight when he leaped into Ash's arms and nuzzled, closely followed by a sobbing Chikorita and a content, clapping Togepi upon her back. Ash hugged them all.

"Sorry guys" he said.

Gary petted his Umbreon who looked up at him with a happy yet stern face. Gary smirked.

"You know, its ok to be happy and cry." he said, a tear falling down his cheek as he buried his face into the neck of his beloved Umbreon, who licked his forehead and still prevented its tears to fall.

"Ok, what now humans!?" said the Shinx.

"First off, call us by are names please, you know them. And second, I'm making this up as I go along..." said Ash, mumbling his sentence at the end.

"Ok, what we really want to do first is get the Pokemon out of here." said Gary.

"True, lets get out of this room and get those Pokemon, come on" and with that, Ash and his Pokemon lead the way through the door.

When they got out into hall, the Pokemon seemed to sigh all at once.

"Pikachu" squealed pikachu happily.

"I can feel my energy now, I could zap anyone now!" cooed a very happy Pacharisu.

Pikachu's pouches began to spark and crackle.

"Thats the Pikachu I know" said Ash with a happy grin.

They ran down the white hallway, which seemed like a hallway to heaven as it shone brightly.

"This is worse than that room, its too bright" groaned Risa who got an agreeable whimper from Gary's Umbreon.

Just as soon as she had said that, a door came into view and a squeal of a Pokemon.

"The rooms seem to surpress your abilities as Pokemon... keep outside of the room and use your attacks then, got it?" said Gary. A nod of the Pokemon symboled the start of their mission.

"Amber, use Flamethrower, Crystal, use Ice Beam, go!" Ash called, and in seconds the down was blasted apart and what they saw turned each one of them.

Pokemon were still in cages, some still alive, some were dead long ago, skeletons lay around the floor and a Pokemon was now being cut open, alive.

"Get them!!" Shouted an ogre of a man. Three men plus himself stood tall, advancing for Ash and his team.

"O-Ok guys!!" he shouted, reassuring them, and getting them to look away, "Pikachu, Sparks, Thunderbolt. Amber, Fire Spin, Luna, Aqua Jet, Eden, Chikorita, Razer Leaf, Kimi, Physic, GO!!" he then grabbed Kin-Kin and Togepi to stand back as his Pokemon attacked, along with Gary's Umbreon and the others.

The men called out some unusual Pokemon and fought back fiercely, but in the end, Ash and his friends were victorious. Gary, ran to the Pokemon that had been sliced, it was just a small cut, luckly. The other Pokemon used the key to open the cages and free the surviving Pokemon.

"Burmy..." said the Burmy that Gary was tending to.

"Its ok now, keep that bandage on for a while, ok." he reasured it.

A Carnivine ifted the Burmy and nodded to Gary, who nodded back, knowing that the Carnivine was aiming to protect it during the escape.

"Hey Gary, come here..." said Ash in a troubled voice.

Gary walked over to Ash who was leaning over the strange Pokemon they had faced.

"What is it?"

"Look here, these Pokemon... they look familiar... see? This one has the tail of a Girafarig with the body of a Ponyta, but its a dusty blue colour, and a little pale orange, which is like the Pokemon its head resembles... a... Luxio or something, it looks a little like it... right? Only a longer nose and pointier ears..." Ash pointed out, as he examined it more.

"Yeah... yeah you're right!! And this bird Pokemon looks a bit like a Wingull and Crobat combined... Ash, is this what they have been doing here? Fusing together Pokemon?"

"I hate to say it, but I think so... we have to stop them..."

Ash got up and looked to the Pokemon around him.

"You still up for saving the others?"

"Of course we are, no mutated Pokemon can scare us off. These people need to stop this cruelty, if we don't make a stand, who will!!" said the Luxio in fury as he glanced to the creature that resembled him so much.

"Good speach, what is your name anyhow, I'd like to hear them from you all... if we are to battle side by side." said Gary.

"The names Static, and my friend here is Rita" he said, looking at the Shinx next to him.

"We're Chi and Chu!!" said the Pichu together.

"I'm Zen" announced the Plusle

"And I'm Ren" said the Minum.

"We're twins like Chi and Chu" they said with grins.

"I am Flaming" said the Ponyta.

"You know our names, haha!" said Sparks.

Ash laughed and looked around, there was now more Pokemon to help out, so it would be easier, though most were weak. He searched his pockets and found some Pokeblocks, he asked Gary if had some.

"Of course I do, I keep a small bag of them for emergencies" he handed Ash the bag.

"Ok guys, line up and you get a Pokeblock, any left overs will go the larger of the Pokemon, ok."

Ash was nearly trampled on as they stood in line. One by one each Pokemon was given a Pokeblock, and the larger ones were givin 2 or 3. It seemed to restore their energy quite quickly. Soon, all the Pokemon were ready for battle.

"Lets go get some Pokemon!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, about three times I've rewrote this because laptop kept loggin meh off!! Oh and soz theres so many cuts from one story then back to the other . R&R**

**A/N2: Pleeeeaaaassssseeee I need reviews, they supply me with power to write DX Plus, I'm feelin pretty down lately, I needs lurv ...**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Started with a feeling, begins with a kiss**

Ash peered his head around a wall of snow as he turned the corner of the white hallway. Many of the Pokemon he'd rescued had left, due to his orders of getting out the weak and injured. All he had left were his Pokemon - Pikachu on his shoulder, Chikorita on the other and Togepi in his arms - , the Eeveelutions, Gary and his Umbreon, Flaming, Zen, Ren, Chu, Chi and Risu. He strode along the hallway with caution until he came to a massive black door, about the sixe of a Munchlax. He tried to open it but it was of no use, the door was tightly locked. He stood back and looked at his obstacle with determination.

'I will get Risa back, we will go back to the cave, we will continue to be happy and me and Gary will be best friends again!' he thought to himself.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt, Flaming Fire Spin and Crystal Ice Beam, GO!" he commanded.

No sooner had he said it, was the collage of attacks, causing the door to fall from its hinges and land to the ground with a crippiling crash that echoed through the hallways like a drum beat.

Ash walking in cautiously, taking in the features around him. A large machine stood in the center of the room, and along the was glass cages filled with rare and odd Pokemon, a few he'd never seen or heard of. Below them was computers and controls, and straight ahead a large screen, with had a shadow of a Pikachu, and another familiar shadow, showing on it, with a plus sign in the middle. He noticed a white creature in a glass container in the center of the room, he found out as he got closer, that it was a white Pikachu with the tail of an Eevee or something, with a black tip on the top. Star?

"Star!?" said Ash, looking around, "Risa?"

"Up here" came the voice of Star.

Ash looked up to see a white Vulpix.

"This is my usual undercover form, but I can't change my colour, those guys have drained me so much, I was invisible at first but then I just felt so weak after they turned on that big machine, I can see why now..." Star explained, as she looked at the sleeping white Pikachu.

"They've copied part of my DNA and fused it with a Pikachu... and then Risa-"

"What about her!?" Ash jumped in at her name.

"She was being a 'bother' as they said and they got a Butterfee to sprinkle some Sleep Powder on her" Star replied, looking at the cage at the far side of the room.

And sure enough, inside was a quite content Risa, sleeping like she were at home and the dangers around her were unreal fantasies.

"Oh thank God you're both alright" Ash blurted out with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, now lets get them out! Theres bound to be button or something..." Gary said, looking around the controls.

It was complicated, way too complicated, even for Gary. But soon they found some buttons with numbers beside them.

"Aha, notice that beside each glass cage theres a number, and here there are the same amount of buttons, and beside that, a big red button that says release... Ash, you care to do the honors?"

Ash stood beside Gary and looked to him.

"You sounded very like Professor Oak there... he'd be proud"

Gary smiled, holding back the tears he felt prickling his eyes.

Ash reached out and pressed the button, big mistake.

He not only opened the cages of the captured Pokemon, but also the white Pikachu and some other experiments that he hadn't noticed. The white Pikachu fell from the platform where the glass container had been and fell to the floor, but before hitting it, flicked its tail and flew up a little, opening crystal blue eyes with lilac streeks through them.

Ash ran to Risa quickly and lifted her out, and looked to the Pikachu.

"Can you talk?" Gary mumbled, staring at the strange Pokemon, as more joined it, all equally as weird.

"Yes..." it replied.

Star floated by Gary, who was infront of the others, she turned to them and used telepathy.

'_Get out of here, except for Flaming, Rita, the Eeveelutions and Static. Static, want to be a Luxray?_ '

Static's mouth shot into a smile as he nodded excitedly.

"Can I too?" asked Rita, who recieved a gentle nod from Star. Within seconds, they both glowed and were engulfed with a bright light.

Everyone in the room stopped to watch as the two evolved, even the experiments watched in awe as Rita and Static evolved into a Luxio and Luxray. The other Pokemon left quickly, guilding those rescued out to freedom. Ash and Gary turned back to the experiments, who were glaring back with a muderous intent. Static, Rita, Flaming stood by Ash and Gary, who were now standing side by side. Chikorita had Togepi in her Vine Whip and Ash had Risa, trying to awaken her, Pikachu watching from his shoulder. Gary kept his eyes on the white Pikachu as it stared back.

"Do you wish to harm us?" Gary asked, breaking the silence.

"My mind says no, but my body says yes... it seems that after the fusion, I gain a lot of energy..." it said in reply.

"Then join us in fighting those who have killed and tortured Pokemon like you"

The white Pikachu chuckled.

"Like me? I am a replica, a fusion of two Pokemon, created by man... No Pokemon but those who were created with me are the same"

"You have a heart, you have attacks, you have a mind... its all the same, but where you come from, everyone is defferent if you look at that, or the colour of your skin or fur or rock or wings... look at the things that are the same" said Ash, clinging to Risa.

The white Pikachu looked to him, then to Pikachu.

"Pika pi, Pika-chu" he said with a smile.

The white Pikachu smiled.

"True ..." It then looked to Gary and Ash.

"My name is Cloud... and I would be happy to assist you in your battle for freedom. My army is yours to control."

"As long as you don't kill us, we're cool" said Gary with a laugh.

Ash and Gary lead their new allies along the corridors of the snow white halls, searching for the exit. Ash turned the next corner - BANG!

Ash fell onto his back, he heard a laugh, a struggle, a shout and then darkness took over his mind and body.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash looked up from his Pokedex.

"Hey Misty, hey Brook."

"What cha been up to?"

"Oh you know, fighting bad guys, discovering Pokemon that can talk, being friends with my arch rival, the usual"

"Wow, sounds like you've been up to a lot with out us"

"Yeah, but I miss you guys a lot..."

"Why... we're always gonna be here, in your memories and dreams, but make sure they're happy, why remember the times that made you sad, when you have memories of when we laughed and played."

"I just don't want to forget, or act like I don't care"

"Never!! We don't mind if you forget for a while, because we know you can't, right, hehe. And we will always know you love us Ash, so move on, its ok. We want you to"

"Thanks guys"

"You're welcome, now get up, hehe"

Ash opened his eyes and a sudden rush of pain and memories flowed into his head, feeling it was too small to fit them both in at once. He sat up, rubbing his head and giving a groan of confusion and pain. He looked about, noticing he was in a large cell, with Gary and his Pokemon missing. He paniced.

"Gary?? Pikachu, Risa??" he said, his voice getting higher as he went.

He crawled over to Gary and saw that he was sound asleep, his forehead wet slight from sweat and his bags of hair spread across it. Ash wiped them away to admire his face properly.

'Gary is so beautiful when he's sleeping' thought Ash, but quickly slapped himself mentally.

'NO, he's your friend now!! And a guy at that... ' Ash reminded himself, sitting up straight. He was unable to look away though. Ash loved how peaceful Gary was when he was sleeping.

The forest was taller than Ash could have ever imagined, but I guess, everything does to a 5 year old.

"Gary I'm scared, can't we just go home..." Ash whimpered, clinging to Gary's sleeve.

"Don't worry, Grandpa said no Pokemon live here." Gary reassured.

"B-But he said not to go down here too, maybe he was lying just so you wouldn't go down... what if we get lost"

"You are such a little girl"

"Am not!"

"Then come on, I want to explore"

Gary started to run and Ash paniced, trying to keep up.

"WAIT, GARY!!" he cried, as Gary started to pull further ahead.

Gary was laughing and kept running until he heard a scream from behind him, so he turned to see Ash lying on the ground and a Sythar hanging over him. Gary ran over, shouting crazily to save his friend.

"GO AWAY, LEAVE 'EM ALONE!!"

Ash was sobbing now, curled up in a wee ball, covering his head and trying to ignore the pain from his arm. He heard a sicking thud next to him, a loud snarl and a 'whoosh' noise. He timidly lifted his head to find Gary on his back.

"Gary!!" Ash squealed in horror.

Gary was out cold. Ash made sure his friend was okay, and found no injuries. He soon forgot about his injured arm, that was now bleeding, and managed to drag Gary to a tree trunk. He noticed how peaceful and content his best friend looked, and smiled at this.

Soon enough though, Gary came to and was met by a chesher cat of a grin from Ash.

"Thank goodness you're ok" he said with a happy smile.

Gary looked around, puzzled for a moment.

"Ash what hap-"

His eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood running down Ash's arm.

"Ash!! Your arm!!"

Ash blinked and looked to his arm, he squealed in terror.

"You're bleeding!! Come on, we've got to get you back to town..."

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Ruining the day..."

Gary's face fell. He lended in and kissed Ash's cheek and hugged him.

"Was my fault, sorry Ashy..."

The next day, Gary never came round, and when Ash went round to play with him, Gary refused to come out. He became cold and bitter towards Ash, and soon, they drifted apart. Both leading same dreams and ambitions, but neither one ready to help the other... until now.

"Gary?" Ash said, moving him to receive a grunt of discomfort.

He placed his head on his lap to try and make him comfortable.

Ash ran his fingers through Gary's brown hair, he seemed to be having some sort of bad dream as Gary screwed up his eyes in annoyance or confusion. But as Ash petted his head, Gary began to calm down, turning onto his side to nuzzle Ash's stomach. Ash smiled down at him and leaned over, kissing his forehead gently, sitting straight back up quickly when he felt Gary stir. Lazy blue eyes began opening and gazed upwards to Ash.

"What was that for?" Gary asked, smirking.

'He'd been awake!?' Ash thought in horror.

"When did you-?"

"About five minutes ago" Gary interrupted, not moving from Ash's comfy lap.

Ash blushed, avoiding Gary's eyes at all cost.

"Sooo, answer my question, why'd I get a kiss on the forehead?"

"You did it to me last time"

Gary looked puzzled for a moment but then realised what Ash had recalled. He smiled weakly back, he'd hoped Ash hadn't remembered that.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong"

"I didn't mean to kiss you on the forehead back then..."

"Why not?" Ash sounded offended.

Gary looked away.

'This wasn't meant to be like that' thought Gary, 'I got too caught up in my emotions and tried pushing him away and now I'm back? I won't make the same mistake.'

Gary sat up and looked at Ash.

"Because it just made me want to do this all the more"

Gary captured Ash's lips for a kiss. Ash's eyes widened in shock at first but he soon found himself melting into that warm kiss, as he closed his eyes and let the spell Gary cast take over him. Gary took this oppurtunity to make the kiss more passionate as he darted his tongue into the moist cavern that was Ash's mouth. Ash's tongue was smooth as he wrestled it for dominance, Gary winning easily. Ash brought his arms and hung them around Gary's neck as Gary caressed Ash's cheek. They soon broke away for air, gasping at eachother in confused pleasure.

"What was that for?" Ash breathed.

"For being you..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh noes, is this teh last chap or am I gonna write another, lets watch boys + girls =D**

**Chapter 10**

**Loosing souls**

Ash blushed as Gary brought him into a warm embrace. Gary placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Your hairs silky smooth like a cats… why do you hide it under that cap…" Gary asked quietly.

"I-I like my cap…" mumbled Ash.

Gary smirked and laughed a little.

"It does suit you."

Being in Gary's arms made Ash's worries melt away. He forgot he was in a cell, forgot he was being held captive by people he knew were dangerous, couldn't seem to recall why he had no cap or Pokemon by his side, but his dream was shattered when he heard heavy footsteps and a grunt come from beyond his view. Huddling into Gary's grip, Ash faced the cell door to see Crush looking lazily at them both.

"Boss wanna see you two…" he grunted, as he clumsily unlocked the cell door. He grabbed them both and pushed them ahead of him. Ash clung to Gary's sleeve as they were lead down a dark corridor. All that echoed along the abyss was the loud smacking of Crush's feet when they hit the ground and Ash's short gasp's of terror. Gary remained calm, prepared for whatever demon should appear, as he had promised a long time ago, he'd protect Ash, he failed once, he would be sure not to fail again.

They were dragged to a large black door. Upon it was a hug black knocker in the shape of a cat like Pokemon.

"Mew…" mumbled Gary under his breath.

Crush banged it loudly and then opened it, shoving them in then slamming the door behind them. Ash fell into Gary's back and gripped his shirt; he noticed Gary seemed stiff, so looked to what had caught his lover's eyes.

A dark figure stood by a large window, his back to the two young boys.

"Do you know why you are here?" came a loud, head filling voice from the man before them.

Gary merely hugged Ash closer to him; Ash began to feel the fear build inside him again. Without his Pokemon, Ash was defenceless, and he knew it.

"You are here because one of you is to be the best trainer… and the other a great researcher…" the echo continued.

The figure then turned to them, his eyes shining a dark hazel.

"You are the secret to many successes… if you join us; we could rule the Pokemon World…"

"What!? We'd never do that!!!" said Gary, stepping in front of Ash now.

The man merely sneered upon the two boys before him.

"It's not like you have a choice…"

"What do you mean by that …?" Gary asked cautiously, still standing in front of Ash as if he were a precious jewel.

The man looked over his crooked nose like a crow waiting to dine on a rotting corpse. His gaze pierced Ash, making him step a little closer to Gary and cling to his sleeve.

"Well, if you don't co-operate, your friend Tracey will be at risk won't he, oh and don't forget, your Pokemon are in the palms of our hands, we could easily crush them." he sniggered, curling his fingers into a fist.

Ash's grip tightened, Gary stiffened along with Ash's hold and looked defiantly at the man in front of him.

"You bastard!" he growled through clenched teeth.

The Boss laughed slightly, amused at the reaction of the young boy before him.

"So as you see, resistance is futile!"

Gary still glared.

"I'm as good a trainer as Ash, let him go free, and I can act as researcher and trainer!"

The Boss seemed surprised and pondered. Ash looked up at Gary in shock, too lost in fear to protest any further.

"Hmmm, very convincing… but Ash is still better, there's nothing else you can offer me."

"Total commitment, I will forget all other relationships and worries, and work for you alone. My body … too…" Gary looked away from Ash, who kept his grip. Ash's body had frozen, his eyes locked onto the back of Gary's head.

The Boss grinned at Gary.

"Deal… Ash will be freed along with his Pokemon."

"Including Star and the Eeveelutions!"

"Ah- … fine! We already have DNA samples… CRUSH!"

The gorilla of a man walked into the room obediently.

"Take Ash, gather the Pokemon that accompanied him and that white Legendary Pokemon. He is to be freed."

Crush merely bowed and grabbed Ash by the collar, Ash's hands fell from Gary's sleeve, he started to realise Gary getting smaller, and his feet stumbling backwards. A forest began closing in on him along with darkness, a memory he had thought was forgotten, came rushing back all too quickly. He finally blinked, and bringing with it tears that seems to pour over his lids like a waterfall.

"No…" he mumbled quietly, "No… NO! GARY!!! DON'T!!!! DON'T GO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"

Gary winced at those last three words, each piercing his heart, finally letting it shatter.

He allowed himself a look, but immediately wished he hadn't. Ash's pleading, tear-stained face begged at him. He closed his eyes 'til he heard the thunder of the doors. The Boss then approached him, lifting his face to look at him.

"You're all mine."

At that moment, Ash and Gary's dreams shattered to a thousand pieces, scattered among useless memories of their friendship and their love.

**A/N - THE END, BWAHAHA!!! **

**Not really, gonna be another chapter, eventually. So hold onto your hats folks, it'sa gonna be one exciting conclusion ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okies folks, 2 years has now went past. Ash and Gary are now 19, kay ^w^**

**Chapter 11**

**Shattered Dreams**

Ash hung a sheet clumsily over a long line as the sun and breeze brushed against his pale cheeks. Risa carried out more clothes in her semi-human form as Star floated by with more pegs. Paletown was in blossom in the spring weather, red and blue flowers contrasted with the Butterfee and Beautiflies that roamed through the area. Ash had released the Pokemon he'd met at the lab and they decided to live with him in his home town. Mr Mime was opposite Ash as he hung some socks on the line he'd saw his mother work at many years ago. He glanced over to Pikachu, Chikorita and Togepi as they played with Chi and Chu, running around the Ponyta and Luxio he'd became such good friends with. Ash's back garden had been extended to occupy all his friends, thanks to the help of the people in town. He sighed and looked up to see two Wingulls playing above him. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, then turned round, Mr Mime picked up the empty basket and followed him in. Ash looked on his wall in the living room from the kitchen, observing the frames with Sinnoh Gym Badges in it along with the Pokemon League one in the middle and many more regions of badges. He looked further down his mantel piece, looking at the photo's that sat on it. One with him and his mother when he was 8, another with him and Brock and Misty along with all their Pokemon. The last one was of him, Pikachu, Chikorita, Togepi, the Pokemon from the lab, Tracey and the Eeveelutions, he smiled at this photo as everyone has happy and/or pulling funny faces to the camera. Tracey had moved into Professor Oaks research lab 8 months ago, he was happy he had, Ash needed human company once and a while. He pulled out a locket that he had around his neck and opened it. Inside was a picture of him when he was 5, and beside him, Gary.

'I hope you're safe' he thought to himself.

Ever since Ash was separated from Gary, he relived the moment he last had with him, haunting his dreams every night. His dream were no longer dreams, only nightmares that roamed his head every night, waking him at the last moment those doors closed with his screaming. He smiled a fake smile, ready to turn to his only friends now and comforts.

He then put it away quickly and lifted up a needy Bonsly from the kitchen floor.

After Ash had left the lab, where apart of him still lingered, he went to Misty, Brock and his Pokemon's graves and found a range of Pokemon nearby, familiar Pokemon. His house was over flowing with them now, old and new friends throughout his journey, but all he wanted and needed now, was Gary. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek as he tucked the locket away and resumed his daily chores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash sat in his back garden, petting a tired Pikachu on his lap, Star creating shapes with a bubble above his head and sipping a orange juice as he read The Paletown Magizine, well pretended to read, nothing really went in his head much anymore. He was interrupted by a small yelp from inside his home. Pikachu was on his feet and raced into the kitchen, Ash and Star close behind. Ash's heart stopped as he took in the scene before him. An Umbreon stood facing Pikachu and Star, both unsure whether to attack, Kin-Kin, the youngest of the Eeveelutions, the quiet Eevee, was struggling in someones arms. The holder was as beautiful as Ash had remembered, his long hair hiding part of his eyes, his pink cheeks that contrasted against pale skin. His appearance had only changed slightly due to the scares and cuts across his angelic face. Ash brought his hands to his face as he tried to hold back tears. All that was replied was a smirk before the words.

"Hello Ashy-boy, long time no see…" he said menacingly.

Ash blinked, he could have hugged him right there if it weren't for his anger over taking his joy.

"What are you doing here!?" he yelled, pointing at him with rage.

"Hmpf. Thought you'd be happy to see me…"

"Happy!?? Of course I am but my anger and eyes out grow it! Put down Kin-Kin at once!!!"

"Sorry but I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Well what appears here to an Eevee, is in fact, the Legendary Pokemon, Mew."

Star sighed, "How did you find out?" she asked.

"I don't know, the Boss just told me, and I did as he asked."

Ash looked at Kin-Kin and Star, totally lost in confusion. Kin-Kin sighed, as if she were chosen in a game of 'Truth and Dare'.

"Pesky humans…" she mumbled.

Immediately she disappeared and reappeared beside Ash, but not as a Eevee, she was floating and looked similar to a Espeon, only pink with a longer tail and no red orb on her forehead. She had large blue eyes that looked like the ocean and stars had become trapped in her head.

"Tell your Boss to leave us in peace!" she said, rage bubbling up inside her.

"I'm afraid I can not, my orders are to bring you back no matter what…" he said, avoiding Ash's eyes now.

Ash looked at him and Kin-Kin, too much was going on.

"Kin-Kin is not going with you…" he said, he was shaking now though, his voice was weak but he looked at Gary, fury in his eyes.

"You and that stupid company!!!! WHY!!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!!? GET OUT!!! LEAVE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, I HATE YOU!!! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK YOU BASTARD!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Gary took a step back, but looked defiantly at him.

"You don't know how much I have went through this past 2 years all for the sake of you and your freedom!!! You ungrateful asshole…!"

"I didn't ask you to…"

"… I'm taking Mew and you aren't going to stop me."

"I'm not going to let you push me around!" Ash stepped in front of Kin-Kin, as Risa came rushing into the room, looking up in shock at the visitors.

Gary's eyes narrowed.

'Hmpf, he's grown up a lot…' he thought to himself in amusement.

He took a step closer, causing Risa to take an automatic step beside Pikachu in her defensive nature, preparing to attack.

Gary pondered for a moment, keeping his mint green eyes locked on to Ash's hazel orbs.

"Ash, could I have a moment alone with you for discussion?" he asked, his face calm and courteous.

Ash raised an eyebrow in his surprise, he had planned for an attack, not a moment alone. He straightened his posture and nodded.

"Guys, stay here, this way…" he said, looking at Gary with piercing eyes as he led him into the living room. Gary gave his Umbreon a meaningful look, probably to tell it to stay, as he followed Ash gracefully. He closed the door and turned to see Ash glowering at his from under his long locks that was his fringe.

Ash had grown in the last 2 years. His hair was still messy and wild, unhidden due to his captors ignorance of stealing his cap. His eyes were still that forest hazel, though the sparkle of his eyes was hibernating, making them look sad. His skin was still quite dark, but paler before, letting the colour of sleep loss under his eyes become slightly visible.

Gary's image had changed over time too. His skin was still pale, his hair still long, sharing the same colour as his surname, and his eyes as green as spring leaves, but there was a flaw in his perfect appearance. He still towered over Ash proudly, but his usually relaxed, confident, and to a point, smug posture, was stiff and uneasy. His eyes not so much impish and joyous, but rather tired and troubled. This image of Ash's former love, formed a clog in his throat, making him strain to keep his glare locked onto Gary's eyes.

"You're not getting her…" Ash said bluntly.

Gary smiled, but it was not a smile Ash had grown up with. "It's like I want to take her, it's more like, I _have _to take her…Orders…"

"Hah!!! Orders, seems your soul is still in the claws of the beast, hm? Does he hold your heart too? Because you sure don't seem to care of what affect, taking another part of my family and life, would have upon me!!!" Ash's voice was rising under the swirl of emotion that was going through his head, confusion added to the hurricane when he took in Gary's reaction.

He was laughing.

"What's so funny!?"

"Y-you!!! Ha ha!! You are still such a girl!"

Ash clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch any moment towards Gary.

"You! Don't dwindle on old lives!!! I want you out of here!"

Gary took a step towards him, close enough for Ash to hear his breathing, but now close enough for him to feel it.

"Now I know you don't want that." he toyed.

"No… no I don't, but it'd be easier if you did, so I can try to move on!"

"Move on? You and I both know neither one of us can do that…"

"Why did you go with them…?" Ash finally broke out that question that was screaming to get out.

Gary looked up with solemn eyes. "Because if I didn't, you and I would no longer be here… and our Pokemon need us, right?"

"Then why don't you leave…?" Ash forced out, trying to keep his voice as even as Gary's.

"Ash, they'd be on me like the strips of a Pikachu!!! I am not, and will not put you in danger!!! My number one priority is your survival!"

"Survival!? Gary, I'm deteriorating every moment with out you. I don't want to survive I want to live!!!"

Gary, for once, stood speechless, dazed almost, but covered his face with a calm, bitter almost, mask.

"As long as your heart beats, you'll live…"

"Then I'll end it!!!"

In mere seconds, Gary slammed Ash up against the wall with his delicate wrists in a vice grip using his own, pressing his whole body against the smaller male, pinning him against the wooden wall.

He brought his face closer to Ash, bending over slightly to match his height, until his was just inches away, so close that Ash could feel his breath, almost taste it. His nose took in the familiar smell of him. He still smelt of morning dew mixed with leaves, a smell he'd acquired when he got his Eevee, it was nice to know he still spent time with her.

Gary brought his mouth to Ash's ear, a smile spread across his face as he did.

"Did you really miss me that much?" he murmured, amused in sense.

Ash gulped, trying to struggle free, but finding no effect on Gary, he probably didn't even know he was trying to get away.

He closed his eyes in defeat as he answered.

"Yes… Of course I did… You bastard… I don't even know what love is anymore, when you left, you took that knowledge with you…"

"So I guess even if I left here … I'd still be taking something from you…"

Ash's legs threatened to give way from the stress the conversation was piling on to him, but they straightened with the familiar sensation of soft lips against his own.

He closed his eyes as he felt Gary's tongue lick his bottom lip, requesting access. Ash parted his lips and Gary explored the wet cavern that was Ash's mouth, their tongues dancing inside his mouth, making Ash give out a small moan. Gary smirked and pulled away slowly for air and looked down at him, though he wore the smirk, it did not reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ash … I should never have left you… but it was so I could be with you some day…" he whispered, his nose touching Ash's as hazel eyes gazed into emerald's.

"Can't that someday be today?" Ash croaked, begging almost as he thought of Gary leaving him again.

"They're watching me like a Murkrow!" He said with a forced smile.

"I don't care, the Pokemon here can protect you if they come… Misty and Brocks Pokemon came back and Tracey is working in Oaks lab!!! He has 102 Pokemon there right now and I own around 80 here!!!" Ash told him, desperate now.

"But Ash, they have fusions of Pikachu's and Vulpixes and Dragonair's with Onyxes!!!" Gary replied.

"I don't care, I have a Mew, the Lake trio of Sinnoh and Star…" Ash reminded him, making Gary bite his lip, "See, it works out, please… I can't stand to be away from you anymore… it hurts…" Ash whimpered, pulling his arms free from Gary's now weak hands and wrapping them around Gary as he buried his head in his chest.

"Please stay…" Ash begged.

Gary embraced Ash tightly and kissed his head.

"Ok Ash … I don't want to hurt you any longer" he whispered.

Ash sniffed and looked up, his eyes about to over run with tears. He got onto his tip toes and kissed Gary on the lips softly.

"I love you Gary Oak…" he said happily.

"I love you too Ashy-boy~" he cooed, kissing back gently.

For the first time in what seemed a life time, Ash began to know happiness again.

**A/N - I decided to split this into 2 chap's now, got so passionate bout writin it I fear it will go on too long D= So yea, more 2 come =3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG, READ ._.**

**Chapter 12**

**Mended Dreams, Mended Hearts**

"ASH!!! RUN NOW!!!"

Another powerful attack flew through the air towards the gang. Ash picked up his unconscious Pikachu and ran away as Gary fended off the mutated Pokemon, along side his Umbreon and the other Pokemon who had chose to fight. The others were helping Ash escape with Kin-Kin.

"Awww, how touching, saving your best friend before yourself again. Well, it's not going to work this time!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ash**_

Gary nipped my ear playfully as we sat in my room playing Call Of Duty 5 on my PS3. Gary was winning with ease so decided to tease his victim, me, before shooting me with a sniper.

"Shoot!!! That's playing dirty!" I whined, blushing slightly.

"Oh, in so many ways." he purred back.

My blush deepened.

"You'll not beat me this time!" I insisted, restarting the game.

Gary laughed and prepared for battle.

It's been a fortnight since Gary had come back, and things were going back to the way they'd been back in Sinnoh. Well almost if you exclude the cave and the whole boyfriend thing. It'd all seemed like a bad dream now.

Star was now running around as a Pichu as she was playing with Pikachu, and Kin-Kin only really turned into an Eevee when someone was over or if we were in a public place, it was kind of cute watching her play with the other Pokemon as Mew, and bouncing off her bubbles.

'GAME OVER'

"Darn it!!! That's not fair, you're a better fighter and your calmer than me." I groaned.

"Well, it's nice to see you admit it." he grinned back.

"Blah blah blah!" I said, trying to impersonate his voice in a childish way.

He smiled and laughed slightly then leaned in to give me a soft kiss.

"Do you want sushi and rice cakes today?" he asked happily as he turned off the PS3 and stretched.

"Ok!" I answered immediately, anything Gary cooked was amazing, almost as good as Brook's had been.

I felt a slight tug on my heart as I reminded myself of my past, but shook it off as I looked at my present. I was a fool to forget the future.

_**Gary**_

I was wrapping some seaweed around a piece of salmon when it happened. I noticed, from the corner of my eye, a Pigeotto sitting in a tree not far from the house. Though it was a small Pigeotto, a very small one in fact, and black. I immediately realised where it had come from. My face turned cold as I glared at it, it returning the action as it glided over silently and dropped a rolled up note on the window sill. I clenched my teeth and opened the window to grab it, and opened it up to read:

_Oak_

_It has come to our attention that it has been 3 weeks since you left our base to retrieve the hidden Mew. Surveillance has also revealed that you do not intend to return. We have no choice but to make an appearance, you belong to us and we will not tolerate your complete disregard for our orders. You and Mew will come back, by force if necessary!_

_Boss_

My fists clenched the note and I tore it to pieces in my anger. How could I put Ash in danger again? I should have thought this through! Just then, Ash entered the room, humming happily.

"Dinner ready yet? … Gary, are you ok?" he asked, worry in his voice as he witnessed my sudden paler complexion.

"O-Of course I am! Sit down, I'm nearly done." I replied.

I can't tell him.

I'll fight this on my own, I can do it. Besides, if they get Mew and those Lake Pokemon and Star and Risa… there'll be no stopping them.

And they did come, I was about to leave when I heard an abnormal cry of a Pokemon, that I had heard once before, and so, my never ending nightmare began to unfold again, swallowing the happy dream I'd been living for so little time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blast of something between a thunderbolt and a water gun pelted through the air towards Ash.

"ASH!!!" Gary screamed as it zoomed through the plain.

Ash turned round and Gary shut his eyes, thinking it was over for his love.

"Not today assholes!"

Gary opened his eyes slowly to see Risa jump up in her human form and knock back the attack with an extremely powerful shadowball. A loud crack filled the air as both attacks collided, as the Boss blinked in astonishment at the action of the Umbreon.

"Hmph, it'll take a lot more than that to get past me." she grinned cockily, putting a hand on her hip, looking very relaxed, as if enjoying the fight.

"Grrr, ignorant Pokemon runt!!! Get her Blastchu!" shouted a Captain.

A strange, blue Raichu with blasters on its back stood firm, sparking with rage. It attacked with amazing speed but Risa, was slightly faster. She dodged each attack, each punch, shock, water gun, anything the Pokemon could throw at her.

"Oh come on now, you were made from science, your bound to be better than little me." she mocked happily, teasing the tiring Pokemon. It didn't take too long for it to faint from exhaustion. She then leaped to me side coolly.

"They're not natural Pokemon, so there's always a weakness …" she whispered before gliding off to protect Ash.

'A weakness? Does she mean that they tire out easily? Of course!!! The power they need to combine elements and use so many moves is too much for them to last long, that's why they need Kin-Kin. If they get her, there'll be no stopping them!' the thoughts that ran through Gary's head terrified him, he had to stop them.

"OK, guys, new tactic, wear them down, just dodge and don't hit back until they're exhausted, got it?" he commanded everyone.

He could tell Risa was right; Boss' face fell at Gary's words, his rage building up as Gary had outwitted them. Before Gary had time to think, he saw a large Pokemon slam him to ground.

"GARY!!!" a distant, and very familiar voice echoed inside his head.

'Sorry Ash…' then, his world went black and his mind numbed, as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Will Gary wake up on time or will Ash die in combat, will Risa steal Ash away from Gary or will Gary finally make his mark!? Find out next chap XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**C h a p t e r 1 3 **

Beginning of an Ending

"Gary ... Gary ... Gary I know your awake ... Gary get off your lazy ass!"

Gary opened his eyes slowly. He took in his surroundings as a blur and blinding light, but recognised the feel of the sofa and the yellow walls, that felt like staring into the sun, to be Ash's house. He groaned before sitting up slowly as he rubbed his aching head.

"Lazy? I was blasted off my feet! What happened?" He asked, looking up to see Amber and Eve in their human form. Amber had a few cuts and bruises, but Eve had her arm and neck bandaged, but still had that gentle smile on her face.

"Well basically we won..." Amber replied with a grin and a knuckle touch waiting for him, so of couse he couldn't leave her hanging.

"But how? In fact when!" Gary questioned, as he thought over how long he'd actually been out cold.

"Oh about a week ago..." Amber answered far too casually.

"WHAT!" Gary exclaimed.

"But it just flew! Almost like it was only a few days!" Eve said quickly.

"What happened to the Boss..." Gary sighed, his panic making his head throb more.

"Oh Ash did, with the help of Risa, Star, Mew and Pikachu. Everyone else helped out too but it was them who took on the Bossman guy. They showed up outta nowhere, you were done for, but something came over Ash and he just leapt in front of you. Risa was the first to attack under his command, then his Pikachu. Mew, Cloud and Star were the ones that defeated this huge Pokemon with some of Stars DNA in it. It was so scary! Then Officer Jenny took 'em away, thank goodness. Tracey is looking after the mutated Pokemon in your Grandfathers old lab. They're quite nice actually." Amber told Gary.

The concept of Ash standing over Gary defending him felt so contrasting to what Gary had always tried to do in his life, protect Ash. He couldn't get his head around it, though, one word did escape from his thoughts to his mouth.

"ASH! Where is he!" Gary almost demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, he's out back doing some laundry with Tracey. Poor Tracey missed it all, so Ash has been updating him on stuff about the lab you were locked in. He's overwhelmed with work now, haha!" Amber told him, but most of her breath was wasted as Gary darted out of the roon in search of Ash.

He stumbled outside to find Ash and Tracey chuckling as they put washing on the line. Pikachu was playing tag with Tokapi and Mew, as Risa sun bathed in her pokemon form whilst Cloud and Star were having a conversation

It wasn't long until he found him, putiing washing up along with Tracey, Risa, Pikachu, Mew, Cloud and Star, who was in her human form nursing Togepi. All of them seemed to be in perfect health, how long was he really asleep?  
Gary snuck over and wrapped his arms around Ash's waist from behind, before nuzzling his neck and breathing in his smell.  
"Morning Ashy Boy." He cooed in his ear.

Ash instantly spun round and hugged Gary so tight that the young boy could have sworn he heard a rip crack.

"Gary! Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried when I found you and you wouldn't get up!" Ash squealed into his chest.

"Ash! I need air. Phew, thanks... and hey, you should know it takes more than blood lusting genetically altered Pokemon to take me down." He said with his trademark smirk that Ash adored.

Their conversation was swiftly interupted by excited friends wishing to greet the newly awakened Gary.

"Finally decided to step out?" Tracey joked before giving him a brotherly man hug.

"Yes, well, that bed was awfully comfortable." Gary replied.

"It's great your ok, you want to see this Ash one fighting. You should have seen it!" Risa said with a laugh.

"Indeed, I never knew a human to be so brave..." Amber said, with a look of awe towards Ash, "You're starting to grow on me you are..."

Ash blushed madly before replying "It was just a reaction."

"It was truely remarkable! Oh! Its Aipoms feeding time! I'll have to go. Bye guys!" Said Tracey as he rushed out.

"Bye Tracey!" Gary and Ash called after him waving, then turned to look at eachother.

'Ash has really grown up... I guess he doesn't need so much protecting anymore.' Gary thought to himself as he gazed at his boyfriends face.

Ashed blushed whilst he looked up at him.

"Gary... what's an Aipom?" He asked.

"Haha! Its a Pokemon is the Sinnoh region... Its quite cute, like yourself." Gary sniggered as Ash went bright crimson.

"Oh dear Arceus! Get a room you two. Lets go guys before we learn about the Pidgy's and the combee's..." Risa yelled, trotting out of the room.

"Actually, wouldn't it just be combees in this situation?" Star called after her as they all excited the garden to play at the lab.

The house was now empty.

"H-How embarassing! I think I prefered it when Pokemon didn't talk." Ash managed to fumble out.

Gary chuckled, "Oh? But they've left us all alone~" he purred in Ash's ear.

Ash didn't have time to react before his preditor swept him off his feet and carried him into the house.

"Wah! Where are you taking me?" Ash asked nervously.

"Taking Risa's advice." Gary grinned his chesire cat grin, before heading up the stairs.

Ash fell gently into a sea of bed sheets, his lover hoovering over him.

"You're so cute..." Gary almost whispered.

Ash's face began to fluster again, and then went crimson once more as Gary leened in, capturing the young boys lips. Unlike their last kiss, this was more relaxed and gentle, each knowing that they had all the time in the world to be by eachother's side.

Ash's lips parted slightly, to which Gary took the oppurtunity to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Ash's mouth and explored every inch of the boys' mouth, receiving several pants and more moans before breaking apart for air.

"You seemed to really enjoy that..." Gary breathed.

He sniggered a Ash trying to avert his eyes in embarassment, then repeated the passionate kiss.

Ash felt Gary's hand traveling up his shirt and he shivered and groaned at his touch. He pressed his body to the small boy on top of him as much as he could, until their hips were grinding together slightly.

Gary smiled against the kiss and murmured into Ash's lips,"Getting a little excited now, are we?"

Ash didn't reply. Instead he continued to deepened the kiss between him and Gary, begging for more of this new pleasure he was discovery.

Gary wasn't one to abject to this request. His fingers soon found one of Ash's perked nipples, making the boy gasp, moaning in such pleasure that made Gary grin that grin.

"Like that?" Gary said, kissing down Ash's neck, while Ash entwined his fingers in Gary's silky brown hair. It felt soft.

Gary's hand began to slowly roam the other boy's body before coming to the waistline of his trousers. Gary looked down, then to Ash for reassurance. Ash, in a daze, nodded, and within minutes Gary had both of them in their underwear.

Gary eyed up his young lover with hungry eyes, licking his lips slowly. Ash blushed slightly at having his body examinated so intently, it was rather embarassing.

Gary then proceeded to make a trail of kisses from Ash's lips, to his jaw, down his neck then began to suck on of his nipples while playing with the other one.

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed, throwing his head back in reaction to the jolt of pleasure.

Gary liked this reaction. He then kissed down his stomach until he was at the edge of his cute pokeball boxers. By this point Ash was becoming very uncomfortable in that area, and began to shift a little with impatience. Gary took the hint and began to remove the last item of clothing.

He had to take a moment to gaze over his lovers body, taking in all his beauty.

"Perfect... and all mine." were the words he uttered before diving in for another kiss.

Ash moaned and began to grind into his partner, making Gary groan in suprise at the feeling of their naked bodies and members being pressed against one another. He pulled back to finally inhaled and breath.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way... Just stop me when it's too much..." Gary panted.

Ash shook his head lazily, too deep in a haze of pleasure to really move much, "I want to..."

Gary nodded and again brought Ash into another passionate kiss. Suddenly though, Ash felt something penetrate his body. The shock make him stiffen instantly.

"Ashy... you need to relax. It'll feel a bit weird, maybe a little painful, but it'll get better... trust me..."

Ash nodded in response to the voice in his ear and began to relax, forcing himself to calm. After a little bit of moving, another finger was inserted, making Ash jolt again and wrap his arms around Gary. He took in long deep breathes, trying to ease his muscles. Soon Gary added the third, bringing a stinging tear to Ash's eye as he let out a little squeak of pain. Gary quickly kissed it away and cupped Ash's cheek to catch his mouth. This distracted the boy long enough for Gary to move his fingers in and out and stretch the tight entrance. Ash began to moan a bit, feeling pleasure replace the pain.  
"Ok, roll over onto your tummy. It'll be easier that way..." A mischievous smile started to play on his lips that he tried to hide.

Ash gulped before rolling over and proping himself up with his knees and elbows. He felt the fingers leave him and prepared himself for more, but instead, something wet replaced them. Gary was licking his entrance, and Ash groaned in pleasure.

"Ah! Gary!" He called out in both pleasure and embarassment.

Gary then began stroking the other boy and went back to inserting a finger, then two, then three, until Ash could no longer feel pain and the room was filled with his cries of bliss.

"Now, here's the hard part, are you ready?" Gary said, flipping him back round.

"Mmm, yes... ha." Ash immediately gripped onto Gary's neck for support.

Slowly, Gary entered him. Tears spilled over the edges of Ash's eye and his nails dug into Gary's skin as pain overwhelmed him.

"AH!" Ash yelled as his body shook from the wound he'd been inflicted.

"I'm sorry" Gary hushed Ash and kissed his cheek tenderly.

He waited a moment to let him adjust before begin to move. He did so slowly and soon he could hear gasps and moans escape the boy under him.

"Faster!" Ash finally said in a strained voice, his mind lost in a sea of lust. Gary, taken aback by the other boys sudden unusual forwardness, only hindered for a moment before obeying the order. Ash groaned and arched his back until the boy's stomachs touched. He then ground their hips together making Gary moaned and deepen the penetration.

"Ah! Gary! AH!"

Gary had hit somewhere inside Ash that made him yell out in estacy. His pants and moans of pleasure, mixing with his lovers.

They soon found themselves tied in a battle of tongues within a deep kiss filled with groans of lust.

"Hah, Ash... I.. I'm close" Gary managed to say in between thrusts.

Ash nodded, letting him know he was too.

"Gary... hm, ha!"

"Ash..."

They both came together, Gary filling Ash with heat, whilst he covered their stomachs with himself. Gary rolled off the other boy and held him close, both panting breathlessly.

"Gary?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ash."

At that, the young couple fell asleep, both knowing that even though many wonderful things have ended, something beautiful has emerged from it all...

PokeChat

Risa: UGH, Human sex is just disgusting! REALLY!

Star: I found it beautiful TwT

Amber: Humans... such wonders they behold.

Pikachu: Pika... -.-

Risa: I know Pikachu... I know...

Chikorita: CHIKO! D:

Cloud: Calm down Chikorita, Ash is Gary's now...

Gary: Indeed he is ;)

Ash: Shush! /

Pikachu: PI D:

Chikorita: CHI!

Eve: *Holds back Chikorita* sigh...

Gary: Haha :P

Togepi: Togi?

All: TOGEPI!

Mew: *Covers Togepi's eyes* :S

Gary: Oh well, she'd learn sooner or later

Ash: GARY! Misty would kill me...

Risa: SHAME!  
Pikachu: Pikachu... ^-^'


End file.
